La locura de una encantadora obsesion
by Kikuta-Madaren
Summary: Tres años han pasado desde la IV Guerra Ninja y el mundo está en paz. Determinada a ganar el corazón de Naruto, Hinata tiene como único objetivo encontrar a Uchiha Sasuke y llevarlo de vuelta a Konoha. Cuando ella piensa haberlo encontrado, ocurre algo inesperado...
1. Chapter 1

**Hola de nuevo!**

**Tal como prometí en mi propio fic "Enséñame", empiezo a subir capítulos del fic de AnnaDax, tras pedirle permiso. El verdadero título de este fic es "The Madness of an Enchanting Obsession", cuya traducción voy a hacer yo. El link del orginal es: www. fanfiction s / 8914719 /1 /The-Madness-of-an-Enchanting-Obsession**

**Del mismo modo, aviso a la autora cuando publique este primer capítulo para que pueda leer vuestros reviews, ya que me lo pidió expresamente porque conoce la lengua española =)**

**Sumario: Tres años han pasado desde la IV Guerra Ninja y el mundo está en paz. Determinada a ganar el corazón de Naruto, Hinata tiene como único objetivo encontrar a Uchiha Sasuke y llevarlo de vuelta a Konoha. Cuando ella piensa haberlo encontrado, ocurre algo inesperado...**

**Sin más dilación, aquí va:**

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Mashashi Kishimoto. El fic es de AnnaDax, yo únicamente lo traduzco.**

**01 - TE ENCONTRÉ**

Hinata estaba corriendo.

Las ramas de los árboles golpeaban su cara, el aire helado hacía que sus mejillas se colorearan y que lágrimas se formaran en sus ojos blancos, abiertos, salvajes. Pero no podía parar. Nunca había estado tan cerca de aquella meta. Las venas en su rostro eran completamente visibles. Su Byakugan podía atravesar a cualquier persona frente a ella.

Aquella persona estaba a sólo unos kilómetros. Tenía que alcanzarlo.

-Hinata, ¡espera!

Kiba estaba intentando seguir su paso, pero fallaba miserablemente. Incluso Akamaru jadeaba, luchando por respirar.

Sin embargo, ella no podía esperar. Tenía que darse prisa.

Hinata estaba volviendo de una misión con Kiba, Shino, Tenten y Lee cuando su chakra había notado una extraña y poderosa aura. Una con la que no podía equivocarse. La kunoichi, con su cabellera negra alborotada, inspiró profundamente y giró hacia el este, sintiendo todavía aquel presentimiento. Y para estar totalmente segura, había activado su kekkei genkai. Tenía que comprobarlo.

La sucesora del Clan Hyuuga había estado corriendo durante horas. La persona a la que acosaba era obviamente consciente de lo que estaba haciendo y, si realmente lo hubiera intentado, habría podido correr y esconderse con éxito al menos un par de veces. Pero sus ojos, especiales, no podían fallarla. Su determinación no podía abandonarla. Sus amigos y ex-compañeros de equipo corrían tras ella lo más rápido que podían, pisándole los pies, como si fuera obvio que algo no iba bien.

Se estaba acercando. En ese momento, ni siquiera podía escuchar los pesados pasos del perro corriendo, y la voz de su dueño sonaba distante, tanto que ella casi no podía notarla. Incluso los insectos de Shino se alejaban de ella. Hinata era conocida como una de las shinobis más rápidas de su clan. Tomó de nuevo aire, largo y profundamente, y siguió atravesando el bosque. No estaba totalmente segura de dónde se encontraba en ese momento, pero creía que estaba bastante lejos de la parte este de La Tierra.

Tras la última Guerra Shinobi, el mundo ninja estaba bastante más tranquilo. Las naciones se habían aliado para luchar contra Madara y Obito, todos los hombres y mujeres habían olvidado sus envidias y el mundo se había convertido en un lugar mejor. Y durante aquellos tres años, los países habían afianzado sus lazos de paz. No estaba preocupada en correr y no saber en qué lugar se encontrara porque incluso siendo la Sucesora Principal, ella no estaba dentro de su jurisdicción. Lo único que le preocupaba era que podía fallar.

Le dolía la garganta, la cara... Todo su cuerpo, pero no iba a parar. Caminando de rama en rama, había estado a punto de perder el equilibrio en varias ocasiones. Saltando en el último momento, había podido salvar un par de caídas donde seguramente hubiera podido fracturarse. Frotando sus ojos, se dio cuenta de que no podría seguir así demasiado tiempo. Le dolían los ojos, y el Byakugan era un poder muy duro de utilizar durante demasiado tiempo. Parpadeó de nuevo, achicando los ojos mientras los frotaba de nuevo, desactivándolo.

"No"

La Hyuuga tomó otra bocanada de aire y activó su línea sucesoria de nuevo. Corrió hacia delante, subiendo a la copa de un pino. La Tierra estaba cubierta de árboles, y estaba dándose cuenta que podría haberse perdido en uno de sus bosques. Pero el muro de árboles frente a ella estaba a punto de terminar. Corrió más, y luego más, antes de parar. Pero no podía verlo.

Cerró sus ojos de nuevo, concentrándose. Rastrear su chakra era una buena idea, sobretodo porque era fácil ver un aura tan fuerte. Siguiendo el paisaje, lo encontró inmediatamente.

La chica podía haber estado corriendo durante horas, no podría decirlo con total seguridad. Las estrellas estaban sobre ellas, brillantes, así que seguramente se encontraba en mitad de la noche.

De repente, Hinata paró. En el claro, en aquel valle entre las dos montañas, una figura estaba frente a ella. Podía ver su espalda, y vio cómo había vuelto la cabeza, mirando hacia un lado. Hinata no podía saber si la miraba a ella o no, no lo veía claramente. Estaba muy oscuro, y la capucha del hombre la ayudaba todavía menos. Ella se quedó parada, estática. Parecía de piedra, Hinata ni siquiera podía decir si él respiraba o no.

-No vas a rendirte, ¿verdad?- su voz sonaba grave, diferente de lo que ella recordaba, pero no estaba equivocada. Uchiha Sasuke estaba frente a ella, su chakra saliendo por sus poros.

-Sa...Sasuke...- Hinata no sabía si debía añadir algún apelativo, tampoco sabía cómo debía referirse a él. La Hyuuga miró cómo él, lentamente, se volvía hacia ella y se quitaba la capucha de la capa. Sus ojos rojos relucían en la oscuridad.

-Eres buena, debo concederte eso. Ahora abandona. No tengo tiempo que gastar en ti.

-Yo... yo no voy a ir a ningún lado.- la Sucesora dio un paso al frente, demostrándole su determinación.- Vas a venir conmigo.- Hinata vio cómo una mueca que simulaba una sonrisa aparecía en su cara. Con un duro movimiento, Sasuke se quitó la capa y la tiró al suelo, a su derecha.

-De todas las personas con las que he luchado, nunca he tenido la posibilidad de matar a un Hyuuga. ¿Debería considerar esto un honor?- El Uchiha también dio un paso al frente y miró a la chica que estaba ante él con los ojos blancos totalmente abiertos. Pensó que estaba paralizada, ya que no se movió.

Sasuke no podía estar ahí demasiado tiempo. Había sido descubierto en Iwagakure y tenía que darse prisa para esconderse. Había esperado encontrarse en ese momento a algún shinobi de La Tierra, por eso la Hyuuga le había sorprendido cuando la vio. El único superviviente de la familia Uchiha no había visto a ningún habitante de Konoha desde su última batalla con Naruto, cuando la Guerra Shinobi estaba a punto de acabar.

"Vamos a acabar con esto" pensó, frotando sus manos. En un segundo, había realizado los signos necesarios para crear un Chidori perfecto, y empezó a correr hacia la chica frente a él. Por un momento, estuvo seguro que iba a golpearla, pero de repente ella se había deslizado a un lado, apartándose de su camino, y un golpe con chakra lo había tirado al suelo. Hinata se había movido, creando un ciclón a su alrededor, un vórtice muy fuerte en el centro, que movía pequeñas rocas en el aire.

La joven pensaba en una estrategia. Tenía que desarmar a aquel hombre, y golpearlo para dejarlo inconsciente, pero era demasiado incluso para imaginarlo. No quería correr el riesgo de perder demasiado tiempo, él corría con facilidad. Obviamente conocía aquel terreno, y en eso le llevaba ventaja. Pero la joven lo conocía lo suficiente. Sasuke no era una persona que abandonara una batalla.

Y eso fue exactamente lo que aquel hombre hizo. Con un segundo Chidori en su mano, saltó hacia ella, y aunque se retiró, le rozó el brazo izquierdo. La corriente eléctrica la golpeó y la quemó con dolor. Utilizando una técnica curativa, la Sucesora lo golpeó para apartarlo de ella. Uno de sus golpes le rozó la manga, rompiéndola. El Uchiha miró su camiseta, irritado. El fujitivo estaba absorviendo información en aquel juego. Aquella Kunoichi utilizaba sus manos para todo, y aquel dato era una desventaja enorme para ella.

El hombre giró sobre sí mismo y agarró el mando de la famosa Espada de Kusanagi. La hoja estaba hecha de metal negro y el valle se iluminó cuando la cubrió con su chakra. El zumbante sonido de la electricidad recorriendo el metal hizo que la joven jadeara, pero no pareció asustarla de ningún modo. Sabía qué era aquello por cómo la había usado en la batalla de la IV Guerra Shinobi, cuando estaban frente a Obito y Madara.

Hinata se agachó para bendarse las rodillas y conseguir más estbilidad. Flexionó y crugió sus articulaciones, generando tanto chakra como pudo.

Utilizando la técnica del puño suave: Golpe de los leones gemelos, la joven lo atacó con toda su fuerza. El Uchiha empuñó su espada contra su primer golpe, pero el poder era tan fuerte que no pudo dañarla. Sasuke la había subestimado. Tenía más poder de lo que había pensado. Había pensado que sería un juego de niños para él. Aplicando más fuerza en su espada, hizo que la joven cayera hacia atrás para evitar que le cortara uno de sus dedos. La Hyuuga cogió un kunai de la pequeña bolsa que llevaba en la cintura y se lo lanzó con fuerza. Las espadas estallaron, pero el arma de la joven era demasiado pequeña y la luz le quemó la piel de la cara. Con un siseo, se echó hacia atrás y apartó la espada del hombre con su mano.

El Uchiha la miró genuinamente sorprendido. Era cierto que no había vuelto a luchar tras la guerra ninja pero, ¿había perdido su toque? ¿O ella sólamente lo estaba haciendo mejor de lo que esperaba? Daba igual, tenía que acabar. Activando su Sharingan, la miró directamente a los ojos.

-Amaterasu.- llamas negras aparecieron en la chaqueta de la joven, que inmediatamente empezó a sentir un fuerte dolor por aquel fuego antinatural. En un rápido movimiento se la quitó y la lanzó contra el hombre que, con un parpadeo, hizo que el fuego desapareciera. Lágrimas de sangre aparecieron en sus ojos.

"Es una pérdida de tiempo"

De repente, Hinata vio cómo el hombre ante ella se quedaba quieto. Parecía calmado, como si se tratara de una estatua bajo la luz de la luna. Su cara, sin emoción alguna, la asustó. Pero al ver aquella sonrisa torcida apareciendo en su cara, quedó totalmente aterrada. Ladeó la cabeza hacia la izquierda e instantaneamente un fantasma gigante en tonalidades púrpuras apareció rodeándole. Hinata nunca lo había visto por sí misma, pero había escuchado historias sobre el famoso Susanoo.

La cara de la criatura parecía la de un esqueleto. Demacrada y extraña.

-Deberías sentirte honrada, Hyuuga, lo verás por mi propia mano.- Hinata sabía demasiado bien que seguramente tendría que sacrificar su vida por esto. De todas formas, no sentía remordimientos, ni una ligera pena. Por fin iría a reunirse con Neji-neesan. Reuniendo sus últimas fuerzas, la joven corrió hacia él.

-Byakugan.

El Uchiha se movió en el momento en que ella podía golpearle con su palma, justo en el centro de su pecho. El gigante desenvainó su espada y le hizo un corte en el cuello. Cuando volvió a levantar el arma le cortó en el abdomen. Pero ella se había dado cuenta de lo que pretendía. El brazo izquierdo de Sasuske se aproximó a su torso para protegerse. Él observó aquella parte inerte y la tocó con el otro brazo para confirmar que no lo podía sentir en absoluto.

Guiada por su flujo de chakra, Hinata comprobó que su ataque había surtido efecto. Había ido contra su corazón deliberadamente para confundirlo, y él se había cubierto, permitiéndole pasar sus dedos por el punto más importante de chakra de su brazo. Incluso cuando era fácil para un Hyuuga paralizarlo y activarlo, a la víctima de costaría recuperarlo por sí mismo meses.

Hinata se apartó, el dolor nublándole la vista. Sujetaba su estómago, intentando parar el goteo de sangre que caía de la herida abierta sin conseguirlo. Su vista iba y venía por la pérdida de sangre y haber usado más de lo que debía su Byakugan. Y para colmo, podía ver la figura borrosa del hombre caminando hacia ella lentamente. Cayó de rodillas al suelo. El frío filo de la hoja de la espada tocó su garganta. Aunque intentó apartarlo, él la agarró del pelo para que no se moviera.

Hinata tenía frío. La noche era fría. Aquel hombre era frío... Sus ojos, rojos como el fuego, pero fríos como el hielo. La joven había llegado hasta ahí. Lo había seguido hasta la cripta y seguramente el próximo que lo encontrara podría traerlo de vuelta. Volvería a Konoha, con Naruto. Estaba contenta de su progreso. Aún con todo, le abochornaba no haber estado suficientemente preparada. La razón que había tenido para poder acercarse tanto a él era única y simplemente que él la había subestimado. Como todos los que había conocido a lo largo de su vida.

Hinata cerró sus ojos, escuchando el frío viento.

-¡Hinata!- abrió los ojos con fuerza cuando reconoció la voz de Kiba, el ladrido de Akamaru. Sin embargo, su visión era muy mala y apenas veía. Sintió que se golpeaba la cabeza con algo, y ya no sintió nada más.

**continuará...**

**Bueno, aquí acaba el primer capítulo... Espero que nos leamos pronto! Gracias! Y no se os olvide darle las gracias a DarkAmy-chi, que me lo recomendó, y a AnnaDax por permitirme traducirlo! ^^**


	2. Nueva esperanza

**Disclaimer: los personajes son de Kishimoto, la historia original se llama The madness of an enchanting obsession, cuya autora es AnnaDax. Yo únicamente la traduzco para poder difundirla**

**02 - NUEVA ESPERANZA**

-¡Hinata! ¡Eh, despierta! ¡Tenten, date prisa!

Kiba cogió a la chica inconsciente entre sus brazos y la zarandeó. Sus ojos se abrieron al ver que no reaccionaba. Poco después, los jóvenes se dieron cuenta del profundo corte de su mejilla. Les tomó un poco más de tiempo ver la sangre que cubría su abdomen. Aquel top negro ocultaba la sangre roja en la oscuridad.

-¡Tenten!

-Estoy aquí, ¡deja de gritar!- La kunoichi agarró su mochila y miró a la joven. Si otro Hyuuga moría en sus brazos... no se lo podría perdonar.

Tenten había estudiado artes médicas, pero nunca había sido del todo buena con la cicatrización. De todas formas, una de las pocas cosas que mejor sabía era parar hemorragias. Cogió sus guantes de latex y empezó a revolver en su bolsa. No encontraba las vendas. "Por supuesto, se las di a Lee..."

Apareció de un salto a su lado justo cuando iba a gritar su nombre. Sin necesitar palabra, empezó a desenrrollar las vendas de sus palmas, entregándoselas a su compañera de equipo.

-Apreta aquí.- le señaló con la luz verde que salía de sus manos.- Ahora solo espera.- Kiba solo podía ver a los dos ex-compañeros del equipo de Guy asistiendo a Hinata. Miró a Shino, que había aparecido en el claro.

-Encuentra al atacante.- siseó, mirando cómo los insectos volaban alrededor de él.- Encuéntralo y llévame hasta él.

-Estate aquí.- el Aburame se dio la vuelta y empezó a esparcir una pequeña oleada de chakra ahí donde la Heredera había estado luchando.

El silencio calló sobre ellos. Permanecieron así, cada uno ocupado en su propio trabajo. Tras unos largos minutos, la luz verde que salía de las manos de Tenten fue desapareciendo, y ella suspiró. Movió el pelo para apartarlo de la mejilla y presionó suavemente sus dedos sobre la herida. Otro suspiro la siguió.

-Está estable.

-¿Shino?

-No puedo encontrarlo.- Kiba gruñó.

-Vamos.

-Puedo cargar con ella.- Lee se levantó, con la Hyuuga entre sus brazos.

-Yo cuidaré de ella.- ladró el Inuzuka, cogiendo a la joven. Siempre había sido demasiado sobreprotector con su ex-compañera de equipo y no correría ningún riesgo para que le pasara algo.- Vamos

Tan pronto la puerta se cerró, cayó sobre el peso de sus rodillas.

Agarrando su brazo izquierdo, Sasuke entró a la pequeña habitación de aquella inhabitable parte de la Tierra. Movió una silla y se derrumbó sobre ella. Se quitó la camiseta, activó el Sharingan e intentó ver la parte dañada. ¿Estaba en un nervio? ¿O se había roto el hueso? No, los ataques Hyuugas eran diferentes. Ellos jugaban con el curso de chakra. El hombre seguiría la circulación de su chakra y vería dónde estaba el problema. Justo bajo su clavícula, donde empezaba el hombro, el flujo estaba completamente bloqueado. Tocó sus dedos y no sintió nada. Sin embargo, estaban calientes. Si su ataque hubiera hecho que estuvieran fríos, tendría que amputarlos, y en ese caso... iría tras esa mujer para matarla.

¿Quién era ella de todas formas? ¿Y cómo lo había seguido cuando él se había asegurado de pasar a una buena distancia de aquel grupo? ¿Acaso sus ojos podían ver tan lejos? El Uchiha pasó la mano por su brazo inerte. Recordaba solo dos Hyuugas de su niñez: el tío con el sello en su frente, que siempre quería luchar; y la pequeña niña que siempre estaba mirando a Naruto como si fuera un dios. Pensando en aquello, se dio cuenta de que esa cría nunca había tenido ningún sello en su cara, por lo que pertenecía a la familia principal. ¿Acaso aquella patética niña era la mujer con la que acababa de luchar? Movió su cabeza a ambos lados. No había duda. Desde luego, había cambiado muchísimo. Su pelo era demasiado largo para luchar libremente, sus ropas demasiado grandes para moverse con facilidad, su pecho...

Sasuke paró y golpeó la silla, levantándose. Al menos, la había matado. Nadie habría sobrevivido a aquel corte tan profundo, sobretodo viniendo de Susanoo. Levantó el brazo y se pasó la mano por el pelo, mirando al suelo. Estaba muy débil. Incluso cuando había peleado con Naruto, había sido débil. La pelea final con su antiguo compañero le había costado mucho. Había chakra en él que se había desestabilizado tras la batalla. El poder del Kyuubi lo había dañado seriamente. Tres años atrás, el fugitivo hubiera matado a aquella chica sin ningún problema. Pero no era tan fuerte como antes. Y la había subestimado.

Se tocó con la mano derecha la izquierda, deseando sentir algo. Paró y gruñó. Aquello no ayudaba. Volvió a sentarse y, en la más completa oscuridad, el hombre recordó su pelea con Naruto. Recordó cómo el rubio le había sonreido, sabiendo que ambos iban a morir en aquella pelea.

Habían luchado con todo lo que habían tenido. El Chidori de Sasuke, Amaterasu, incluso había descubierto a Susanoo para poder acorralar al Uzumaki. Él era más fuerte que Naruto. Lo sabía, y había peleado con odio y ansias de venganza hacia él, saltando en la batalla con el rubio, preparado para sacrificarse, pero para matarlo. El Uchiha no podía vivir con el pensamiento de que alguien tan patético como él podía superarlo. Cerró los puños, pero solo uno reaccionó.

Todavía no. El hombre de cabello negro miró al vacío con unos ojos sin vida. Sabía por qué, pensó. Naruto había dudado. Su último Rasengan lo había rozado y había estallado a su lado. Ese fue el momento, cuando hizo su último Chidori y lo estampó contra el pecho del Jinchuuriki, dejándolo inconsciente a sólo unos pasos. Lo había matado. Finalmente Sasuke había matado a su mejor amigo, y lo único que sintió fue... nada. No se divirtió, no le llenó, no se enfadó, no se sintió triste. Solo vacío.

Cayendo ante sus ojos, vio cómo la kunoichi de pelo rosa saltó al claro donde estaban, y se quedó congelada. Sakura lo miró a los ojos, corrió hacia él y abrazó a Naruto, cubierto de suciedad. Lo llamó por su nombre, lo zarandeó, le aplicó una luz verde a través de sus manos. Había llorado y suplicado que no se fuera, que esperara...

El Uchiha sonrió. Estaba contento de separar al fin a aquella chica tan molesta. Por fin, lo había entendido. Se quitó su propia sangre del pecho, hizo unos sellos e invocó a un halcón gigante. Con sus últimas fuerzas, se subió a su espalda y voló lejos de Konoha, de la batalla, de Naruto.

Había estado volando durante mucho tiempo, intentando mantenerse consciente sólo para poder mantener a aquel pájaro gigante en el aire. Se había sorprendido de que nadie fuera tras él, hasta que entendió que todos los shinobis seguramente intentarían hacer que el Jinchuuriki volviera a la vida. Sasuke acabó en una zona rocosa tras horas de no pensar. Se escondió en una casa, matando al hombre que la habitaba antes.

Aquella casa de madera todavía olía a hombre viejo. Sasuke, involuntariamente, pasó las manos por su pecho, recordando cómo había sobrevivido a sus heridas. La enorme cicatriz siempre se lo recordaba. La única que le había dado fuerza para continuar y recuperarse, y por fin poder seguir. Así podría acabar, llegar a su meta y destruir su pueblo, aquel que no quería siquiera que existiera.

Apretó los dientes, recordando su plan. Todavía tenía que sentirse mejor, pero estaba demasiado débil. Tenía que encontrar a alguien que compartiera su objetivo, o que estuviera dispuesto a ayudarlo.

Se preguntó qué estarían haciendo Juugo y Suigetsu. ¿Volverían a ser Taka si él los encontrara?

"No". Tenía que empezar de nuevo.

De repente recordó a la Hyuuga de nuevo. Era una kunoichi fuerte, y juntos, el Sharingan y el Byakugan, podrían ir lejos. ¿Podría el hacer algo para persuadir a un miembro de su clan para hacer ese trabajo? ¿Qué pasaría si les traicionaba? ¿Pero con qué podría persuadirles? Él no tenía nada que ofrecer a este respecto. Y estaba seguro que ninguno de ellos estaría orgulloso de morir para ayudarle.

Entonces le golpeó. Genjutsu. Los podría manipular. ¿Podría entrar en la mente de los Hyuuga? Tenía que intentarlo. Sasuke se levantó y caminó directo a la cama. Se tiró sobre ella, cerrando los ojos. Tenía que descansar para conseguir más fuerza. Tenía trabajo que hacer.

-Gracias por dejarnos pasar la noche aquí, Tsuchikage.- Tenten hizo una reverencia a aquel hombre pequeño, el líder de la Villa escondida en la Roca. El hombre dejó caer repetidas veces su mano en el aire, quitándole importancia.

-Los ciudadanos de Konoha siempre serán bienvenidos aquí. Descansad ahora, voy a mandarle unas palabras al Hokage. Un escolta vendrá pronto.- la chica volvió a inclinarse y esperó a que el hombre abandonara la habitación que les había dado. Luego se tiró sobre uno de los sofás y se frotó los ojos.

-¿Qué pasó en la Tierra? Hinata no suele salirse de las formaciones, ¿a quién vio?- El resto se mantuvo en silencio. Habían visto su chaqueta, las marcas del fuego y la electricidad en ella. Solo conocían dos personas que manejaban esos dos elementos, y no había forma de que Kakashi hubiera intentado nada por el estilo. Todos sabían quién era el sospechoso, pero ninguno era capaz de decir su nombre.

-¿Qué importa? Lo más importante es haber llegado a tiempo. Podría haber muerto.- Kiba sacó la cara de entre sus manos. Si algo le hubiera pasado a la Heredera de los Hyuugas, no hubiera podido vivir por la culpa.

Lee y Shino estaban en silencio. Incluso tras la IV Guerra Shinobi, el libro Bingo todavía tenía un nombre. Todo el mundo iba tras Uchiha Sasuke. Todas las naciones querían su cabeza, sus ojos... Su poder. Pero el Aburame sabía muy bien por qué su compañera había ido tras él. Ella quería hacerlo volver, el deseo de Naruto.

Después de que Madara fuera vencido, supieron que Tsunade dio su vida para salvar al resto de los Kages. Todo el mundo sabía lo que había perdido, pero era la nueva líder de la Villa de la Hoja y era su opción. Sin dudar, después de todo lo que había hecho, su primera decisión fue poner a Uzumaki Naruto como líder de Konoha. Todos lo aprobaron y él los sorprendió cuando declinó la oferta. El rubio la rechazó, explicando que no podía ser el líder de nadie si no era capaz de ayudar a su mejor amigo.

Aquello no les sorprendió. La gente no estaba contenta con su decisión, pero podían entenderlo. Ese era el por qué, en la plaza vacante de Hokage, Kakashi la tenía que haber ocupado. El hombre explicó que sólamente estaría en aquel puesto hasta que Naruto cambiara de opinión.

El sol estaba saliendo al día siguiente cuando el grupo de Konoha fue llamado por el Tsuchikage. El equipo 7 acababa de llegar. Sakura fue corriendo al edificio médico, donde Hinata seguía descansando.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- los ojos azules de Naruto estaban preocupados.

-Todavía no estamos seguros. Hinata nos lo contará cuando despierte. Será mejor si podemos ir a Konoha lo antes posible.

Sai deshizo el jutsu y el pájaro gigante que los había llevado a la Tierra quedó en un dibujo. Los había guiado hasta el hospital, justo para encontrarse a la kunoichi de pelo rosa abandonando el edificio, acompañada de Hinata. Akamaru saltó, acercándose a la joven y lamiéndole la palma de la mano. Ella sonrió, pero tan pronto como vio la sonrisa del Uzumaki, miró al suelo, escondiendo su cara bajo una cortina de pelo negro.

Sin embargo, Shino no perdió nota del acto. Una profunda cicatriz descansaba en su mejilla. La herida estaba cerrada y la Haruno había conseguido que apenas fuera notoria, pero hacía que la cara de la joven fuera un poco extraña. La fuerza de aquella cicatriz no combinaba bien con la calma y la pureza de las facciones de la chica.

Dispuesto a crear una flota que los llevara de vuelta, Sai abrió de nuevo su largo pergamino y empezó a dibujar cuatro pájaros gigantes. Sakura insistió en viajar con la Hyuuga, y Kiba convenció a Akamaru a escalar a la espalda del animal. Pronto, empezaron su camino a Konoha.

Sakura no podía perder el hecho de que la Hyuuga parecía estresada. No era una persona habladora, pero parecía que incluso se había vuelto más callada. Cuando Sakura vio la frontera del País del Fuego, el sol empezaba a brillar. Habían viajado toda la noche. Y entonces, cuando finalmente llegaron a la Villa de la Hoja, Hinata rechazó ir al hospital. Se volvió a Naruto y, con su mayor sonrojo, hizo una reverencia ocultándose con su pelo.

-N...Naruto-kun, ¿podrías venir conmigo a reportar al Hokage?- el rubio había estado perdido en sus pensamientos todo aquel tiempo, así que sólo asintió. Los dos entraron al edificio del Hokage y subieron rápidamente las escaleras. Kakashi seguía llevando su máscara, como siempre. Sonrió cuando los vio y despidió a su secretaria.

-Por favor, toma asiento, Hinata-san.- La joven obedeció y miró a Naruto sentarse a su lado, justo al final de la mesa de Kakashi.- ¿Cómo fue la misión?

-Fue... fue bien. Entregamos el paquete al Kazekage sin inconvenientes.

-Pero fuisteis atacados, ¿no?

-No exactamente...- Hinata tomó una profunda bocanada de aire y jugó con el cierre de la chaqueta que Sakura le había dado. Exhaló y miró al hombre de pelo plateado a los ojos.- En el camino encontramos a Uchiha Sasuke.- El shock corrió por la cara de ambos hombres, e incluso la máscara no pudo tapar la reacción del Hokage. Los ojos blancos se centraron en el Uzumaki.- Él está vivo.

**continuará...**

**Hola de nuevo chicos! Perdonad la tardanza, no he podido conectarme antes para subir el capítulo... De todas formas, como tengo dos y me he retrasado tanto... pongo los dos de golpe! A mediados de la semana que viene subiré continuación de "Enséñame".**

**Espero que os haya gustado, y agradecedle a AnnaDax por permitirme subirlo ;)**

**Un saludo! Nos leemos!**


	3. Vamos a cazarlo

**Disclaimer: los personajes son de Kishimoto, la historia original se llama The madness of an enchanting obsession, cuya autora es AnnaDax. Yo únicamente la traduzco para poder difundirla**

**03 - VAMOS A CAZARLO**

Hinata no podía mirarlo a la cara. Había estado observándose a si misma en el espejo y aun después de todas las manipulaciones que Sakura, probablemente la mejor ninja médica que el mundo había conocido, había hecho, aquella cicatriz en su mejilla derecha todavía era visible. Una línea fina que corría su mandíbula. Empezaba en su oreja y le llegaba hasta la nariz. Parecía como si la tuviera desde hacía años y se hubiera difuminado. Pero ella sabía la verdad. Siempre había tenido una complexión pálida y una ligera marca sería demasiado obvia en su piel. Aunque la ayuda médica de la kunoichi de pelo rosa fuera impecable, ella no tenía ganas ni ánimos para ver a nadie.

La Heredera Hyuuga miró hacia abajo, su pelo cubriendo su cara como si se tratara de saten negro.

-¿Está bien, Hinata-san?- la chica salió de sus propios pensamientos y miró al hombre con la máscara que tenía ante ella. Solo asintió y se dio prisa en ponerse su nueva máscara para la cara. Se sentia estúpida, como si fuera la única de las pocas personas que pudiera entender lo que era llevar una cicatriz pudiera ser Kakashi, pero sin poder estar preparada para aceptar su nuevo look.

El Hokage no estaba demasiado convencido. Sin embargo, decidió no avergonzarla delante de Naruto con alguna cuestión. Decidió ir directo al grano.

-Tenemos que rastrear el área donde os encontrasteis. ¿Recuerdas las coordenadas?

-Fue... sobre unos kilómetros en la periferia del Bosque-Este del País de la Tierra. Estuvimos atravesando los árboles cuando lo vi.

-Naruto.- el hombre se giró hacia el rubio y su ojo vio cómo saltaba de excitación.- Va a ser una misión de rango A, y te pongo al cargo de la misma. Tendrás que ir allí e investigar. Tan pronto como Hinata se recupere completamente, partiréis. El Byakugan va a ser muy importante en esta operación.

-¡Sí!- el Uzumaki miró a la Heredera con la más genuina sonrisa que ella había visto en mucho tiempo.

-Pero.- continuó Kakashi- Necesitamos llevarlo en secreto. Ni una palabra puede salir de estas paredes. Necesiamos encontrar a Sasuke y traerlo de vuelta, porque otros solo quieren su cabeza. No vamos a correr riesgos perdiendo el único rastro que hemos tenido en años.

Saliendo del edificio del Hokage, Hinata sólo tenía una cosa en mente: partir lo antes posible, y así podrían seguir el rastro del Uchiha. Se sentía bien. Sakura era la mejor médico que había habido y las profundas heridas ahora solo eran cicatrices. Además, el Hokage le había pedido que se tomara un día de descanso.

Pero ella no podía. Demasiadas cosas dependían de aquella misión, y la misión misma dependía de salir lo más pronto posible. La chica había salido con Naruto, quien se había dado prisa en notificarle todo a los que iban a participar en este viaje al País de la Tierra.

Ella se dirigía a la mansión Hyuuga. Pasando la puerta principal, saludó rápidamente a los guardias y se deshizo de Hanabi. Necesitaba ir a su habitación y pensar con claridad.

Se quitó la ropa y abrió la ducha, metiéndose en ella para calmar su cuerpo con agua templada. Le habían lavado continuamente la cara, pero seguía teniendo sangre reseca en su torso. Cerró los ojos. Durante los últimos tres años se había vuelto de cara al mundo, buscando al Uchiha y convenciéndose a sí misma que había muerto por las heridas que le había hecho Naruto. Y ahora, conocía al hombre un poco mejor, y no estaba segura de que encontrarlo y traerlo de vuelta sería una tarea fácil.

Hinata aún no podía creer que lo había conocido. Ajeno a lo demás, había sentido su chakra y su Kekkei Genkai para no perderle el rastro. Él no había tenido cuidado, dejando su energía flotar como si la estuviera llamando. Recordó su estilo de lucha, tan agresivo como antes. Aunque también lo había visto un poco cansado, como si no estuviera tan bien como antes. Parecía más débil. Y ella sabía por qué: probablemente no se había recuperado todavía de su pelea con el Uzumaki. Era un shinobi fuerte, y seguramente no había recibido atención médica cuando acabó la pelea. El chakra del Kyuubi era diferente, y había cerrado las heridas a través del espíritu del zorro de nueve colas más lentamente que ninguna otra vez. Aquello explicaba su condición. Era un milagro que hubiera sobrevivido.

Y más aún que no la hubiera matado. La había tenido en el aire, mirándola con aquellos ojos rojos sangre y había dudado. Pero por qué.

Hinata cerró el agua de la ducha, agarró una toalla y envolvió su cuerpo en ella para ir a su habitación. No había tiempo que perder.

Uzumaki Naruto estaba mirando el mapa del mundo Shinobi, los ojos azules fijos en La Tierra. Conocía muy bien dónde estaba el Bosque-Este y esperaba que estuviera allí. Suspiró y se frotó los ojos. Iba a ser difícil. El chico lo conocía completamente, pensando en una táctica, y había activado su modo Sage. Concentrándose, analizando. Un suave golpe en la puerta de su casa lo sacó de sus pensamientos. "¿Quién puede ser tan tarde?"

Curioso, el Uzumaki caminó a la puerta delantera y la abrió sin dudar. De acuerdo, no se esperaba a la Heredera Hyuuga, completamente vestida con el uniforme AMBU. Su máscara de conejo estaba girada a un lado, sólo su ojo izquierdo era visible. Rápidamente la chica miró alrededor y entró al pequeño apartamento del rubio. Más confuso aún, el chico dio un paso atrás y la miró.

-¿Qué pasa, Hinata-chan?

-Tenemos... tenemos que ir. No hay tiempo que perder.- Normalmente, el Uzumaki habría discutido, la hubiera intentado convencer para que explicara el motivo de sus prisas. Pero no fue una de esas veces. El Jinchuuriki solo asintió y agarró su chaqueta.

La noche era silenciosa y fría. Naruto miró a la chica que corría tras él, con su melena negra moviéndose entre las sombras. Había visto la gran cicatriz que cubría su cara y sabía quién se la había hecho. Él tenia varias de esas cicatrices en su cuerpo también. Pero Sasuke pagaría por destrozar aquellas perfectas facciones.

Shikamaru no fue tan fácil de convencer, estaba preparado para irse a la cama y no hacer nada. Aun así, el Nara pareció excitado por la misión y estuvo de acuerdo en marchar al final. Kiba y Akamaru estaban en los campos de entrenamiento, así que estaban preparados para salir. Sai también estaba preparado, como era normal en él. Pronto, el pequeño gurpo estuvo listo para volar a las espaldas de aquellos gigantescos pájaros blancos que Sai hacía con su jutsu. Incluso el enorme perro estaba acostumbrándose a viajar de este modo.

En el bosque que había entre Konoha y Suna, el grupo paró para que Sai pudiera tomarse un descanso. Se estiraron, y seguidamente se quedaron mirando al Nara. Incluso cuando Naruto era el que lideraba la misión, todos sabían que Shikamaru era el mejor estratega. Suspiró e hizo crugir su cuello. "Tan problemático..."

-¿Cuál es el plan?- Kiba estaba demasiado ansioso.

-Antes que nada, ¿por qué somos tan pocos? Debería haber al menos dos personas más en el grupo.- el Nara miró al rubio que tenía delante con una ceja enarcada.- Necesitamos a un sanador.

-No había otros shinobis a los que quisiera meter en esta misión.- el Uzumaki parecía viejo, no se sentía suficiente preparado para esta operación.

-Esa no es una respuesta para no tener un sanador.- se sumieron en un tenso silencio.

-Tenemos a Hinata.- Kiba miró a la joven y ella rehuyó su mirada. La cicatriz lo perturbaba demasiado. No podía esperar para encontrar a Sasuke.- Ella puede curarnos.

-No es tan buena como Sakura.

-Sabes muy bien por qué no podría traer a Sakura a esta misión.- Naruto miró al manipulador de sombras.- Y lo mismo va por Ino.- supieron al momento de lo que estaba hablando. Las dos kunoichis habían estado profundamente enamoradas del superviviente Uchiha y tendían a no ser las mejores cuando estaban a su alrededor. Incluso si sus propias vidas dependieran de eso.

-Así que ellas no saben nada de esta misión.

-No.

-¿Saben que Sasuke está vivo?

-No creo. Kakashi-sensei me dijo que no informara a nadie antes de saber más.- el Nara suspiró y puso sus ojos en blanco.

-Vamos al grano. Tenemos que atravesar el mismo campo que Hinata, y Kiba le vigilará las espaldas en esta misión. Podría estar escondido en cualquier parte en ese bosque donde lucharon, es su área. Naruto, tú y yo estaremos al frente de la línea, Hinata estará en el medio, con el Byakugan activado para poder descubrir a cualquiera que esté cerca nuestra. Y Kiba, Sai y Akamaru iréis en la parte de detrás, con los ojos bien abiertos. No podemos estar seguros que no vayan a atacarnos por sorpresa. Seguramente nos esté esperando. Tan pronto como entremos en la Tierra, iremos a pie.

El grupo no reaccionó. Todos estaban bien con ese plan, y todos estaban nerviosos. No era la típica misión de rango A. Uchiha Sasuke no era un criminal normal, era muy fuerte y muy peligroso. Había demostrado estar ligeramente (o no tan ligeramente) loco. Si tenían la oportunidad de encontrarse con él tendrían suerte, más aún si salían con vida de esta.

-Shikamaru-san.- habló finalmente Hinata, mirando a su alrededor.- Yo... lo herí cuando luchamos. Su brazo izquierdo está totalmente paralizado.

-Genial, más posibilidades de tener éxito en esta misión.

La chica miró hacia arriba, sólo para encontrarse la mirada sorprendida y un poco orgullosa del Uzumaki, y volvió a mirar al suelo.

Montándose de nuevo en los pájaros pintados, se dirigieron al pais de la Tierra.

El hombre los miró desde la distancia, aunque sus oídos lo habían escuchado todo. Habían encontrado a la persona número uno del libro Bingo, e iban en su busca. Se volvió a los otros dos que estaban tras él y les explicó lo que había pasado.

Un grupo de shinobis de la Villa oculta del Sonido encabezaba la misión de rango C para restaurar una de sus ciudades. Habían parado, notando al grupo de Konoha al escuchar sus voces. Aquello era importante. Su misión de rango C tendría que esperar. Tenían que encontrar al hombre que había desaparecido rápidamente, buscando al otro grupo shinobi para asegurarse de su éxito.

**continuará...**

**Bueno, lo dicho... Nos leemos por aquí en aproximadamente un par de semanas (o eso espero). La semana que viene os veo en "Enséñame", si queréis darme un poco de coba en una creación mía ;)**

**Un abrazo, nos leemos! Y gracias a todos los que seguís y comentais, y a todos los que leen este maravilloso fic ^^**


	4. Intentarlo más duramente

**Disclaimer: los personajes son de Kishimoto, la historia original se llama The madness of an enchanting obsession, cuya autora es AnnaDax. Yo únicamente la traduzco para poder difundirla**

**04-INTENTARLO MÁS DURAMENTE**

A Hinata le gustaba volar, pero bajar del dibujo del pájaro blanco la hacía sentir mejor. Estaba oscuro, y no estaba segura de cuánto tiempo habían estado viajando. ¿Horas? ¿Días? Habían atravesado los campos del País de la Tierra, pero estaban todavía a una distancia considerable del lugar donde el equipo 8 había encontrado al Uchiha. Shikamaru había advertido que sería mejor empezar a buscar sin ser vistos.

La chica miró al resto del grupo. Todos se posicionaron en su lugar: Naruto y el Nara delante; ella en el medio; y Kiba, su compañero y Sai flanqueaban el grupo a la espalda.

El Uzumaki miró a la Hyuuga, que había activado su Byakugan. Necesitó un momento para comprobar las direcciones. Pronto, empezaron a correr a través de los claros que habían bordeado entre el País de la Tierra y el Viento. No tardaron demasiado en pasar a la parte sureste del país, ya que se movían con rapidez. Ninguno hablaba. Seguían un pasto entre las rocas e intentaban apartarse del camino de los habitantes, así como lugares donde los pudiera ver alguien. Era una misión secreta, y nadie podía saber que ellos estaban allí.

Sasuke miró la pálida luna sobre él y sintió con calma el aire frío que venía desde el mar. El olor a sal lo calmaba.

Estaba sentado ante un acantilado, mirando en la distancia tras haber acabado su entrenamiento. Su mano izquierda seguía sin funcionar, pero no le preocupaba. Podía luchar y matar sin problema, incluso si sólo podía usar una mano. Con un movimiento rudo, quitó la sangre de su larga espada y la envainó. Un grupo de tres hombres había decidido pasar a través de su secreto campo de entrenamiento y había decidido comprobar sus habilidades en ellos. Estaba disgustado. Había pasado de ser un shinobi fuerte a esconderse en cuevas, pero lo que más lo molestaba era lo débil que se sentía. La sangre de esos hombres goteó sobre el suelo y las rocas, y el líquido oscuro se difuminaba bajo la luz de la luna. Si no hubiera estado él mismo en el libro Bingo, podría haber obtenido unas monedas por las cabezas de esos hombres. Sin embargo, ahora esos tres cuerpos sin cabeza estaban en el claro, haciendo peligrar la posición de su escondite secreto. Tenía que deshacerse de ellos. El fuerte viento y la humedad podría limpiar el resto de su rastro.

Saltando sobre el suelo, cogió a uno de ellos y se lo puso sobre el hombro. Lo tiró al océano. Allí había criaturas que estarían agradecidas de aceptar ese regalo que les mandaba. Saltó entre las rocas del acantilado para sentarse sobre una y miró las olas. El agua chocaba con un sonido fuerte, tragándose al hombre muerto.

El Uchiha se dio prisa en repetir el proceso con enfado. Si hubiera tenido su otro brazo habilitado, podría haber completado aquello en dos viajes. Mirando el último cuerpo chocar contra las rocas, recordó su última lucha. No la de ese día, eso era un simple entretenimiento. La última vez que había luchado realmente había sido contra la chica Hyuuga. No debería haber dejado que muriera de esa forma. Tenía que haberla torturado por inhabilitarle el brazo. Sasuke movió la cabeza y miró con frustración sus dedos, intentando doblarlos. No entendía por qué no había luchado contra un usuario del Byakugan antes, sobretodo habiendo crecido en un pueblo donde los de ojos blancos abundaban y podía enfrentarse a ellos. Un miembro de su clan hubiera sido una parte interesante de su equipo.

De repente, lo golpeó. Si ella era de la familia principal, su clan lo perseguiría para vengarla. Irían tras él antes o después. Crugió su cuello, sólo tenía que esperarlos. Sería tan fácil como un juego de niños.

Empezaban a preocuparse de haber perdido el rastro cuando el líder paró. El resto sabía demasiado bien que debían permanecer en silencio en aquellas situaciones.

Su líder era un shinobi del tipo sensorial, probablemente el mejor de Otogakure. El hombre escuchó con los ojos cerrados, su flauta larga temblando entre sus dedos fríos. Podría oír las respiraciones, gente corriendo, rocas moviéndose. No llevaban más de una hora corriendo, y habían adelantado rápidamente. Su grupo no podía perder más tiempo, pero estaba bien. Se había dado cuenta claramente de que la gente que estaba tras él estaba cansada. Deberían tomar un descanso pronto. Y podría ser el momento en que ellos atacarían...

-¡Arigato, Hinata-chan!

Naruto sonrió a la chica y a su plato de ramen instantáneo. Su grupo no podía correr el riesgo de revelar dónde estaban, así que no podían acampar o siquiera hacer fuego. Con suerte, tenían comida que podían tomar estando templada. El País de la Tierra era realmente frío durante la noche.

La heredera Hyuuga entregó la siguiente porción de ramen al Nara, y luego a Sai. Ambos la aceptaron asintiendo. Kiba estaba a medio camino de acabar su comida, y Akamaru la miraba con ojos brillantes.

-No me he olvidado de ti, Akamaru-kun.- la chica le dejó al enorme perro un balde con su comida. Comieron con rapidez, no querían perder demasiado tiempo. Incluso cuando eran bienvenidos en aquella tierra, su presencia podría crear dudas si alguien los veía. El sol estaba alto.

-Estamos a mitad de camino.- empezó el Nara.- Podemos viajar sólo durante la noche, para evitar una confrontación. Kiba, tú y Akamaru tomaréis la primera guardia. Necesitamos descansar si realmente tenemos que luchar con... ya sabéis quien.- era mejor no decir nombres, ya que no podían saber si alguien estaría escuchando. Tenía que haberlo pensado antes, pero ya no importaba. Los otros parecieron entederlo, ya que asintieron.- Los días se vuelven más cortos porque está llegando el invierno de todas formas.- continuó Shikamaru, y miró a Naruto.- No necesitamos esperar demasiado, el sol bajará pronto.

El Inuzuka acabó su comida y se acercó al animal, que obedientemente le siguió a la entrada de la pequeña cueva que habían encontrado. Hinata vio cómo su compañero de equipo se sentaba en el suelo, mirando hacia fuera.

Hinata no durmió mucho. No porque no pudiera. La despertó Akamaru. Fuera, el perro se revolvía en el suelo, llorando como si estuviera sufriendo. El grupo se levantó de inmediato y corrió hacia allí, sólo para ver a Kiba en el suelo, las manos en sus oídos. Hinata intentó ayudarlo a levantarse, pero él sólo empezó a revolverse en el suelo, gritando de agonía.

No les costó darse cuenta lo que estaba pasando. Alguien los había encontrado. Rápidamente, Naruto creó unos clones de sombras, dejando atrás al Inuzuka y su mascota, saliendo fuera. El resto lo siguió.

-Bien, estáis despiertos.- la heredera miró al alto y delgado hombre que aparecía en el claro frente a las rocas entre las que se escondían. Vio cómo otro hombre estaba tras él, sujetando algo de madera entre sus labios. No hubo error cuando descubrió que el llanto tras ellos empezó a cesar de forma inmediata. Estaban jugando sucio.- Ahora que tenemos vuestra atención.- continuó el hombre, mirando a Naruto, que dio unos pasos al frente, dejando claro cuál era su posición en la misión.- Vamos a negociar.

-¿Qué queréis?- el Uzumaki se estaba enfadando.

-Queremos que nos digáis dónde está el Uchiha.- el grupo de Konoha se sumió en silencio. Shikamaru quiso abofetearse. Probablemente habían estado a su alrededor. No pudo evitar ver las bandanas con la insignia de La Villa oculta del Sonido en ellos. Era demasiado peligroso.

-¿De verdad pensáis que haríamos eso?

-Sí.- el hombre contestó y se llevó la flauta a los labios.- Justo después de que os fuerce a ello.- el sol caería en unas horas y empezaba a haber menos luz. Sin embargo, era suficiente. El Nara miró al hombre de la flauta fruncir el ceño y luego abrió los ojos con sorpresa, dándose cuenta de que no podía tocarla.

-Tengo alguna experiencia con los shinobis de tu villa.- empezó.- Simplemente no puedo entender por qué siempre os mostráis cuando vamos tras el Uchiha.- vio al hombre ante él respirando forzosamente, obviamente nervioso. De repente, Shikamaru cayó sobre sus rodillas, gritando. El hombre tenía la flauta demasiado cerca de la boca cuando él había empezado el jutsu de control en él. Sólo con respirar, podía usarla.

El maestro de las sombras quedó inservible, y el shinobi del Sonido rodeó al grupo de Konoha. Eran un total de ocho hombres. Con Kiba y Akamaru inconscientes en la cueva, los duplicaban en número. Lo que sorprendió a la chica fue que Naruto estaba en completa calma, frío.

-Escucha.- lo miró hablar.- No quiero que estéis en mi camino. Abandonar ahora antes de que os patee el culo.- el hombre con la flauta larga, obviamente el líder del grupo del Sonido, rió.

-¿Piensas que sois más fuertes? Mira a tu alrededor, somos el doble que vosotros. No tenéis ninguna posibilidad.

¿No entendían que él era el Jinchuuriki? ¿El hombre que había derrotado a Obito y Madara juntos?

Con otro soplido en su flauta, Hinata entendió por qué estaban tan seguros de su victoria. Sintiendo su cuerpo ciego, miró cómo Naruto se paraba en mitad de su ataque, totalmente paralizado. Parecía que aquel jutsu no la afectaba a ella como ellos pensaban. Dañaba sólo a la gente a la que tenía frente a ellos.

Con esa posibilidad, giró sobre sí misma, creando un vórtice. Aquello atrajo al resto de los atacantes hacia ella, pero no ayudó a Naruto en absoluto. Tres hombres saltaron contra ella, uno de ellos tirándola contra el suelo. La agarró, pero con un golpe en su estómago volvió a estar libre. La Hyuuga activó su Byakugan y miró a uno de sus atacantes empezando a tocar una melodía con su flauta, justo delante de ella.

Su cabeza parecía que explotaría mientras se apartaba de un golpe directo. Saltó hacia atrás utilizando el Puño Gentil para golpearle detrás de la cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente. Sai y Shikamaru estaban preocupados, intentando manejar a otros atacantes, y Kiba intentaba arrastrarse fuera de la cueva. Enviando a su tercer atacante al suelo, Hinata se encabezó hacia el Uzumaki. Sus oídos sangraban. Usando la técnica del Puño Suave: el golpe de los leones gemelos, se las arregló para golpear la flauta y hacer que cayera de las manos del hombre. Se acercó hacia el rubio pero la agarraron por la camiseta.

El hombre de la flauta tenía los dientes apretados. Hinata podía sentir su respiración en su oído, haciéndola sentir enferma.

-Dime dónde está el bastardo Uchiha, o la mato.- se llevó la flauta a la boca, para empezar a tocar aquel sonido justo en su oído. La chica vio cómo sus compañeros se congelaban en el sitio. Los labios de Naruto formaron una sola línea, sus ojos eran fieros.

Y después, Hinata no necesitó ayuda. Desde que había nacido la habían agarrado de esa forma, su vida como heredera Hyuuga suponía ser traicionada constantemente. Con un gracioso movimiento, Hinata se deshizo del hombre, y con otro más rudo, dirigió su palma contra su pecho. Todos en aquel claro miraron cómo el Líder del Grupo del Sonido caía sobre su espalda, los ojos en blanco mirando al brillante cielo.

Lo había matado antes de que él pudiera entender lo que estaba pasando. Dando un paso atrás, la chica ayudó al Uzumaki a levantarse, su palma despidiendo una luz verde justo al lado de su oído derecho. La Heredera había aprendido cómo curar durante la IV Guerra Shinobi y en ocasiones había ayudado a sus compañeros. Los de Konoha vieron cómo el resto de los hombres huían. Uno a uno, empezaron a correr, escondiéndose con un suspiro. Uno de ellos se las arregló para coger el cuerpo del hombre muerto y asegurarse de hacerlo desaparecer.

-¡Oh, no! ¡Ni se os ocurra!- Kiba gritó y corrió tras ellos, Akamaru siguiéndole los talones. Los otros observaron cómo el chico corría a máxima velocidad y se escondía con un susurro. Todos miraron a Hinata, que ocultó la cicatriz con su pelo. La misión no podía peligrar, y no podía correr el riesgo de ser usada como cebo. No dejaría a nadie que la usara contra Naruto. Finalmente, Shikamaru ordenó sus pensamientos y limpió algo de suciedad de sus pantalones.

-Hemos sido descubiertos. No podemos perder más tiempo. Viajaremos día y noche.

-¡Parad!- miraron a Hinata, que permanecía con los ojos fijos en algún punto entre los árboles.- Allí. Él está... allí.

Estaban en el mismo bosque que la primera vez que había sentido al hombre. Impulsándose, se volvió y empezó a correr, siguiendo el mismo camino que había tomado la primera vez. Los otros la seguían, y pronto no pudieron mantener la formación. Ahora era Hinata la que lideraba el grupo. Shikamaru intentaba desesperadamente mantener su posición, y Naruto empezó a ganarle terreno a la joven.

Corrió entre los acantilados, a través de las rocas. Hinata sentía su chakra y estaba segura de que Naruto también podía sentirlo.

La Hyuuga pudo verlo usando su Kekkei Genkai. Estaba sentado en un acantilado, mirando justo en su dirección. Sabía que estaban llegando, y los esperaba. El frío viento movía sus cabellos negros. La joven podía ver a la espada Kusanagi descansando en su espalda. Su brazo izquierdo continuaba inservible. Suponía una buena ventaja. Estaba contenta de haber podido salir con vida de aquella pelea.

Corriendo en el claro, la Hyuuga vio a Naruto gesticular para que se quedara unos pasos atrás. Era muy protector y se daría prisa en ponerla tras él para cubrirla con su propio cuerpo.

-¡Sasuke!- el hombre en el acantilado era sólo una sombra, una silueta recortada por la luna. Se levantó rápidamente, como si fuera un gato. Caminó unos pocos pasos, cerrando la distancia entre él y los recién llegados. Cuando la chica pudo ver su cara, no sabía si seguir mirándolo o gritar. Tenía una mueca que lo hacía peligroso como un asesino.

-Estoy honestamente sorprendido de que estéis vivos los dos.- dijo, su voz era solo un murmullo.- Tendré que intentarlo más duramente.

**continuará...**

**Buenas a todos, chicos! No puedo esperar más para daros las buenas nuevas ^^**

**Tengo traducidos hasta el capítulo 12, y esta semana espero poder darle al fic un buen giro y traducir hasta la mitad del mismo... Me volví loca la semana pasada y tarde 2 días en traducirlo, aquí lo tengo guardado y también una copia de seguridad por si pasa cualquier cosa...**

**Así que ya sabéis, no habrá excusas para ir subiendo semana a semana este maravilloso fic. Lo terminé de leer ayer, porque no podía esperar a ir traduciéndolo mientras lo leía, y estoy encantada con cómo desarrolla AnnaDax la historia hasta el final. También tengo que decir que le voy a mandar un PM diciéndole que haga una secuela, porque ese final parece más bien un principio ;)**

**A mí me han pedido que haga también una secuela de "Barreras" por el mismo motivo, y estoy planteándomelo. Quizás sea un one-shot, quizás empiece otra historia, todavía tengo que pensarlo, porque no quiero dejar de lado ni este ni "Enséñame".**

**Como siempre, agradeceos a todos los que seguís la historia y comentais. Hacéis que esto pueda llevarse a cabo y nos animais a seguir. **

**Un abrazo enorme ^^**


	5. Arréglalo

**Disclaimer: los personajes son de Kishimoto, la historia original se llama The madness of an enchanting obsession, cuya autora es AnnaDax. Yo únicamente la traduzco para poder difundirla**

**05-ARRÉGLALO**

Hinata no podía moverse. Los ojos rojos la miraban, atravesándola como si fueran kunais envenenados. Alternaban su objetivo entre ella y Naruto, y la grandiosa sonrisa en la cara del hombre no podía aterrarla más. La mujer escuchó el sonido seco que anunciaba la llegada del resto de los integrantes del equipo. Ninguno de los tres se movió. El Nara miró al hombre de pelo negro, su silueta emergiendo entre las sombras. Sólo la luz de la luna hacía que resaltaran sus ojos rojos, haciendo que pareciera un monstruo.

No corrió el riesgo de acercarse demasiado. Miró a Kiba, a su compañero y a Sai, que estaba cerca pero no lo suficiente. Esta era la lucha de Naruto. Ellos sólo estaban allí para protegerlo durante el viaje. Además Shikamaru sabía con ciencia cierta que no tenían posibilidad contra el Sharingan, de ninguna manera. Si pudieran hacer la formación Ino-Shika-Cho, quizás. Sin embargo, estaba agradecido que la joven de su equipo no estuviera en aquel lugar en ese momento. Se podría volver demasiado problemático.

-Ahora, ¿quién quiere ser el primero?- la voz de Sasuke rozaba la histeria. Desenvainó la espada de Kusanagi, colocándola a su espalda, y los miró con los ojos entrecerrados, como un loco. Naruto miró a Hinata, confuso.

-Esto es entre tú y yo, Sasuke. No tienes nada con ella.- el rubio dio un paso al frente, tapando a la Hyuuga con su cuerpo. Con un gesto amable, la tocó en el hombro, intentando hacer que ella diera un paso atrás. Sin embargo, la joven no se movio. Era como si no hubiera notado a Naruto en absoluto...

Miró al Uchiha dibujar con un gracioso movimiento su espada. Sintió a Naruto delante de ella, y cómo la tocaba, pero no tenía intención de moverse. Tenía que acabar esa noche. Haría todo lo que estuviera en su mano para llevar a Sasuke a Konoha, vivo o muerto.

-Hinata-chan, ve con Kiba. No podré protegerte si te quedas aquí.

-Los tiempos han cambiado, Naruto-kun. No es necesario que me protejas.

Aquello sorprendió al Jinchuuriki tanto que se volvió para mirarla. El Uchiha no pudo perder aquella oportunidad y avanzó, sólo para encontrarse un vórtice que lo tiró hacia atrás. Hinata había saltado delante del Uzumaki para protegerlo.

Sasuke cayó sobre sus pies como si fuera un gato y miró a la chica. Ella lo miraba directamente, y él se arqueó sobre su propio cuerpo, riendo con una carcajada ruidosa. Aquel sonido heló la sangre a Hinata, haciendo que temblara brevemente.

-Quizás tú eres el que debe dar un paso atrás, Naruto. No te preocupes, estaré encantado de matarla ante tus ojos.

Pero no podía hacerlo. Por mucho que quisiera, su plan era más importante. Le había jodido que aquel tonto apareciera allí. Se suponía que los Hyuugas lo perseguirían, no la persona más molesta que él podía imaginar. El Uchiha suspiró y miró al joven. Era un obstáculo que debía atravesar lo más pronto posible.

Por mucho que el usuario del Sharingan quisiera pelear contra él, no podía correr el riesgo. Naruto era demasiado fuerte. El chakra del Kyuubi lo envolvía, y por eso él ahora estaba en perfectas condiciones. A diferencia de él mismo. Si peleaban, probablemente no sobreviviera, especialmente cuando no podía usar su brazo izquierdo... Sasuke apretó los dientes y agarró la espada con su brazo derecho con fuerza, para controlarla mejor. Tenía que acabar con aquello rápidamente.

Tomando impulso, corrió hacia el rubio, que sólo tenía un kunai pequeño en la mano. Saltaron chispas cuando ambos metales chocaron. De repente, la Hyuuga apareció a su lado izquierdo, justo para golpearle en el cuello. El joven de pelo negro se apartó en el último momento, siseando.

-¿Jugando sucio, eh? Está bien para mí.

Pero no lo estaba. Podía echarle mano a Naruto, pero con la mujer atacándole al mismo tiempo corría el riesgo de perder el otro brazo, o algo peor. No sabía cuándo la otra parte del grupo podría decidir tomar parte en la batalla tampoco. Cinco contra uno no era algo que él pudiera manejar en ese momento. La luz púrpura vibró en la oscuridad cuando activó su Susanoo. Tenía una idea.

Saltando sobre Naruto de nuevo, le obligó a tomar la forma del Kyuubi. Estaba preparado para eso. Concentrando todo su odio, siltió el espíritu del esqueleto envolviéndolo. Atacó de nuevo, y vio a la Heredera Hyuuga aprovechar cada oportunidad que tenía para golpearlo. Parecía decidida a ir contra su cabeza, seguramente pensando que ese golpe lo dejaría inconsciente. Ataque tras ataque, vio que el Jinchuuriky empezaba a quedarse sin oportunidades, e intentó dejarlo fuera de combate. Tenía que darse prisa.

Naruto tenía que ser cuidadoso. La última vez que había utilizado demasiado aquel poder, había asesinado a Obito y a Madara. Pero tenía que conseguir dejar con vida a su amigo. También tenía que tener cuidado de no golpear a Hinata por error, aunque estaba extremadamente impresionado de cómo, fácilmente, ella iba trabajando alrededor de sus ataques para golpear al Uchiha de forma perfecta.

Un poderoso embite tiró al Uzumaki contra el suelo. Cayó sobre su espalda, perdiendo el aire de sus pulmones. Se levantó de inmediato, mirando a Sasuke aparecer tras una nube de humo, empuñando su espada contra él. El poder de Susanoo se sentía muy pesado. Naruto jadeó y corrió hacia atrás. Aquel golpe le hizo toser, y la luz le dolía en los ojos. En ese momento no podía ver a su contrincante, por mucho que recorriera con sus ojos azules aquel paraje.

El aire frio le recorrió el cuello mientras el superviviente Uchiha saltaba a su espalda. Era el hombre más rápido que había conocido Naruto. El rubio intentó volverse sobre sí mismo, pero era demasiado lento. Con la empuñadura Sasuke lo golpeó en la cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente.

Hinata frunció el ceño. Miraba el cuerpo ante ella, y sentía las rodillas débiles.

Uchiha Sasuke había fallado su ataque. Había pretendido golpear al Uzumaki, y haber desaparecido segundos antes de que Hinata pudiera golpearle. De inmediato, la mano de la joven se llenó de chakra y corrió hacia el Jinchuuriki, a quien podía ver claramente a través de su Byakugan. Era un desastre. La joven dio un paso atrás, pero se chocó contra algo. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, notó cómo algo le daba en el cuello. El usuario del Sharingan la tenía cogida del cuello con su mano derecha, mirándola mientras se retorcía para quedar libre. Hinata podría golpearlo, las venas surcaban su cara. Sin embargo, si ella bajaba las manos a su cuerpo, él podría retorcerle el cuello. La Heredera Hyuuga intentó golpearlo en el estómago, pero no surtió efecto.

Su mirada se volvió negra, y su Kekkei genkai no la ayudó. No quería morir de esa forma. No podía dejar que asesinaran a Naruto por ella. Dio un codazo de nuevo, pero era como si golpeara un muro. Viendo la siniestra sonrisa en la cara del hombre, Hinata cayó en las tinieblas.

Debería haber matado a Naruto. Sin embargo, no lo preocupaba. Con la Hyuuga a su lado, podría devolverle el golpe cada vez que quisiera. Tan pronto como se adentrara en su cabeza con un genjutsu.

Sasuke corría entre pequeños cráteres entre las rocas. Había recorrido aquellas tierras lo suficiente como para conocerse los atajos. El resto del grupo de Konoha iba tras él, pero no lo podrían seguir demasiado tiempo. Era demasiado rápido para ellos, y concentrando el chakra... era irrastreable. Además, aquel paraje enmascaraba su olor, de modo que ni siquiera aquel enorme perro podría seguir su rastro mucho tiempo.

El hombre rió. El estrecho corredor estaba a oscuras, pero pudo ver perfectamente con su Sharingan activado. Había salido mejor de lo que esperaba. Había llevado a la inconsciente Hyuuga sobre su hombro derecho sin ninguna seña de que fuera a despertarse. ¡Aquel plan había sido demasiado fácil!

Además, Naruto iría tras él. El resto movería cualquier roca en aquel lugar para encontrarlo. Tenía que improvisar. El Uchiha cogió aire profundamente y miró hacia el tunel que había en aquella larga cueva. Tenía un largo viaje que hacer. Al menos, la mujer que llevaba sobre sus hombros no era muy pesada...

Naruto abrió sus ojos. Le tomó algún tiempo darse cuenta de que alguien le estaba dándole con la mano en las mejillas con fuerza. Había alguien gritando a su alrededor, haciendo que le dolieran los oídos. Las estrellas sobre ellos eran bonitas.

-¡Despierta de una vez, joder!- los ojos azules se encontraron con el Nara, que lo abofeteó una vez más, causando efecto al fin. Intentó levantarse, pero su cuerpo no estuvo de acuerdo. Su visión se emborronó y su cuerpo se convulsionó de forma extraña. Había perdido totalmente el control de sus extremidades.

-¿Qué demonios ha pasado?

-¡Te voy a decir lo que ha pasado!- Shikamaru lo agarró, pasando uno de sus brazos por su cuello para ayudarle a levantarse, y él sintió la mueca en su cara.- ¡Él se la llevó!

-¿Qué?

-¡Ese bastardo se llevó a Hinata! No sé lo que hicisteis, pero cuando Sai ha dibujado un pájaro para levantar esa mierda, ellos ya se habían ido.

El maestro de las sombras lo levantó y lo puso sobre una roca. El Uzumaki cayó sobre su espalda, mirando el negro cielo, dándose cuenta lentamente de lo que había pasado. Habían encontrado a Sasuke. Y él había estado esperándolos. Habían luchado, y él sólo había empezado para golpearlo por la espalda. Pero Naruto conocía demasiado bien los ataques de Sasuke, y esos no eran típicos de él. Era por Hinata. El Uchiha había usado a la chica, haciéndola caer en una trampa para que golpeara a la persona incorrecta.

Sus ojos se abrieron con fiereza. Se sumió en el chakra del Kyuubi, y el Jinchuuriki regeneró su fuerza y el control de su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos, intentando rastrear el camino que había seguido su amigo. No pudo.

-No podemos sentirlo.- Miró a Shikamaru.

-¿Dónde están los demás?

-Sai está sobrevolando los alrededores, intentando verlo. Kiba y Akamaru están tratando de oler el rastro de Hinata desesperadamente, pero esta humedad no ayuda.- Naruto siseó y golpeó la gran roca, volviéndola escombros.

-Mandad una nota a Kakashi-sensei. Voy a encontrarlos.

Creó 20 clones de sombras y empezó a correr, dejando al Nara solo. Aquello era un desastre.

Aquello era perfecto. Sasuke había llegado al lugar más seguro que podía pensar para pasar el resto de la noche. El sol estaba empezando a salir, pero el cielo ya brillaba lo suficiente como para que se le viera. Sin embargo, no tenía necesidad de preocuparse por ello.

El aire frío ayudaba a su estado de ánimo. Había salido fuera del mundo shinobi y empezaba a estar al límite del Reino Oeste. Había localizado a personas con chakra fuera, incluso cuando él se escondía por su propia vida allí. De todas formas, aquella tierra era pacífica. Si él no se enmiscuía en sus asuntos, ellos no lo harían con los propios.

Además, era invierno. Había corrido al norte y ahora podía ver la nieve y el hielo. Sabía exactamente dónde tenía que ir. Miró a los picos altos en la distancia, a sus espaldas, que indicaban el límite del País de la Tierra. Era un extraño en las tierras del oeste, pero si todo iba como había planeado, no habría problemas.

Cuando Hinata abrió los ojos, apenas pudo ver algo. Había grietas a su alrededor que le mostraban pequeños rayos de sol, pero estaba muy oscuro para ella como para saber lo que estaba pasando.

¡Así que la había golpeado! ¡Había estado luchando con Sasuke! Naruto había caído inconsciente por su técnica del puño gentil y había caído al suelo. El hombre de pelo negro la había cogido, mirándola con una sonrisa histérica.

Involuntariamente había intentado deshacerse de él pero le dolía el cuello, haciéndolo imposible. Sus brazos, en ese momento, estaban amarrados a su espalda. Se encontró sentada en una pequeña silla de madera, los pies atados inmovilizando sus piernas también. Intentando desatarse, lo único que consiguió fue dañar sus muñecas.

¿Dónde estaba? La chica activó su Byakugan y miró fuera. No... ¿Nieve? ¿Hielo? ¿Era aquello el País del Hierro? ¿Cómo había acabado allí?

La Heredera frunció el ceño, escuchando un sonido tras ella. Un extraño murmullo se convirtió en una ligera risa, llena de locura. Aquello explicaba todo.

Uchiha Sasuke caminó hasta ponerse frente a ella, y se encontró mirándola a los ojos. Su Byakugan seguía activo, no podía perder detalle de los cursos de chakra del joven, completamente inconstantes y hechos un desastre. Él en sí mismo era un desastre.

-¿Has dormido bien?

-¿Dónde estoy?- el moreno enarcó su ceja y caminó fuera de su vista, apoyándose en una pared, oculto entre las sombras.

-Vamos, Hyuuga, ¿contestándome con una pregunta? Alguien podría pensar que has perdido tus modales.- no contestó, era obvio que estaba jugando con ella.

-¿Dónde está Naruto?

-¿Estás preocupada por si lo has matado?

-¿Por qué estoy aquí?

La joven pudo ver sus ojos rojos en la oscuridad. Era la persona más inestable mentalmente que hubiera conocido. Ella estaba con un shinobi loco. Mirándolo, intentó pensar. Creó una fuerte corriente de chakra entre sus extremidades y las desató, rompiendo las cuerdas y los extremos de sus ropas en pequeños trozos. Saltó, e inmediatamente fue a atacar al hombre que estaba ante ella, intentando golpearlo con su Técnica de Puño suave: Golpe de los leones gemelos. El hombre se protegió, pero ella volvió a atacar.

Parecía que se encontraban dentro de una pequeña construcción, abandonada. Estaba sucia y había grietas por todas partes. Él era muy rápido, pero con su brazo izquierdo inmóvil, Sasuke no podría hacer demasiado contra ella en aquel lugar tan pequeño. Tanto Amaterasu como Susanoo podrían poner en peligro su propia vida allí adentro.

Hinata viró sobre sí misma y saltó de nuevo, evitando el sable de Sasuke. Se las arregló para golpearlo, tirándolo al suelo. Antes de que pudiera levantarse, las palmas de la mujer estaban situadas en su cuello.

Hinata parpadeó como mientras miraba sus ojos rojos. De algún modo, él estaba delante de ella de nuevo, y se encontraba sentada en la silla, con sus manos y piernas atadas. El hombre seguía con rostro impasible, mirándola, y su cercanía la hacía sentir incómoda. ¿Había luchado contra él? ¿No? ¿Qué había pasado?

-Perfecto. Parece ser que, a pesar de tu Byakugan, puedo someterme a genjutsu.

-[¿Genjutsu?]- Hinata intentó apartarse con la silla incluída para tomar distancia con aquel hombre. ¿Cómo podía caer ante su genjutsu? ¿Su Byakugan no bloqueaba ese tipo de ataques? Tenía que encontrar la manera de salir de ahí. Volviendo a aplicar chakra en sus extremidades y liberándose, volvió a atacarlo. Le pegó en la cara, y el golpe que le siguió en el abdomen lo tiró... Volvía a estar sentada en la silla. Él seguía frente a ella, y su ufana sonrisa la asustó.

-Déjame darte una posibilidad.- su voz apenas era un susurro.- Arregla mi mano o volveré a repetirlo hasta volverte completamente loca.

**continuará...**


	6. Perdidos

**Disclaimer: los personajes son de Kishimoto, la historia original se llama The madness of an enchanting obsession, cuya autora es AnnaDax. Yo únicamente la traduzco para poder difundirla**

**06 - PERDIDOS**

Kakashi miró a Shikamaru, los papeles en aquel escritorio habían perdido su interés. Había esperado que Naruto volviera cargando a su testarudo amigo por el cuello, o incluso había pensado que alguien podría haber llegar herido por el Uchiha. Estaba seguro de que el portador del Sharingan no se encontraba allí. Pero que hubiera cogido a Hinata y que hubiera desaparecido era la última cosa que pensaba que pasaría.

"No tiene ninguna lógica"

El hombre se ajustó la bandana de su frente para poder ver con los dos ojos. Miró al Nara caer en la silla frente a él, abriendo la boca y sudando ante su cara. Estaba demasiado nervioso.

-¿Naruto?

-Fue tras ella inmediatamente, tras volver de la inconsciencia. No lo hemos visto ni oído desde entonces.

-¿Qué hay de Kiba?

-Todo su clan ha salido hacia el País de la Tierra. Sus perros son los mejores rastreadores en los que podíamos pensar. El Clan Aburame también tiene a sus insectos sobrevolando el País del Viento. Más allá, nada.- Hatake se frotó la cara y miró hacia abajo. Acababa de recibir una carta de Hyuuga Hiashi demandando una comparecencia, una explicación y acción inmediata. ¿Por qué todo lo que hacían para proteger al Uchiha y traerlo de vuelta se volvía un completo desastre? Antes de que el hombre de pelo blanco pudiera despedir al maestro de las sombras con instrucciones, la puerta de su despacho se abrió con estruendo.

-Hokage-sama, tenemos que hablar.- El Nara no necesitó que le preguntaran por segunda vez. Se levantó y abandonó la habitación lo más pronto posible, dejando la silla que había ocupado para el líder del Clan Hyuuga.

-Hiashi-sama.- empezó Kakashi.

-¿Dónde está mi hija?- el Hokage apartó la vista.- Hasta donde yo conozco por lo que me ha dicho el Inuzuka, que ha sido lo suficiente amable para hacerme saber de la situación, la mandaste para una misión suicida.

-No es verdad. Ellos sólo tenían que... coger a cierta persona. Fue acompañada por algunos de nuestros mejores shinobis, incluyendo a Naruto...

-Quien parece ser, también se ha perdido.- el ninja copia suspiró.

-Él va tras ella.

-Mi pregunta es... ¿Por qué se ha perdido? ¿A quién tenían que coger?- Kakashi levantó la vista y miró directamente los ojos blancos ante él. No había otra salida que decirle toda la información que tenía a ese hombre. Era su hija, la heredera del clan. Además, Hiashi era uno de los hombres más viejos de Konoha. Tenía que saberlo.

-Cuando Hinata volvió de su última misión, reportó que había encontrado el paradero de Uchiha Sasuke. Ella, junto con Naruto y algunos otros, fueron enviados tras él.- los ojos blancos lo miraron con gesto salvaje. Las venas en la cara del hombre aparecieron, llenando de furia su rostro, normalmente calmado.

-¿Mandaste a mi hija tras el traidor Uchiha?

-Sí.

Por un momento, Kakashi sintió que necesitaría proteger su propia vida. Sin embargo, sólo vio cómo el hombre tiraba la silla al levantarse y abandonaba la habitación sin decir nada más. Aquello era malo. Realmente malo. Tenía que reunir al Consejo una vez más.

De todas formas, seguía sin poder entender una razón por la que Sasuke quisiera raptar a la Heredera Hyuuga. ¿Estaba interesado en su Byakugan? No, no podía ser eso. ¿Querría cambiar su libertad negociando la vida de la Hyuuga? ¿O simplemente se había vuelto tan loco para llegar al punto de sólo querer tener un juguete más?

La verdad lo golpeó y abandonó la habitación. Tenía que arreglarlo.

-[Ella no está aquí] ¿Dónde está? [Aquí no]- Naruto apretó los dientes y pateó la mesa de madera. Aún en su forma de Kyuubi, la luz que desprendía llenaba aquel lugar oculto entre las sombras. Algien había estado allí, había vivido allí, aunque no podía ver ninguna pertenencia personal. No sentía ningún rastro de chakra. Alguien podía haber ocupado aquel antro decayente.-[Deja de perder el teimpo. Puedes seguir buscándola o tomar un descanso. Has estado corriendo durante dos días seguidos]- Kurama era realmente molesto en este tipo de situaciones. Él era el Nueve Colas. No podía dejar que ese chico arrogante lo sometiera tan fácilmente, corriendo de un lado a otro tras el poseedor del Byakugan. Por otro lado, el zorro le daba a Naruto demasiado chakra, y empezaba a sentirse inestable.- No. No descansaré hasta que la encuentre. [Si mueres por estar exhausto, te mataré]

Hinata cerró los ojos, dejando caer su mejilla en su propio pecho. Le dolía el corazón, las muñecas, su cuerpo entero se sentía pesado y frío. Su chaqueta no la abrigaba lo suficiente.

Además, el hombre que estaba ante ella sólo tenía un abrigo, y no parecía notar el frío ártico de fuera en aquel pequeño espacio en que se encontraban. La chica abrió los ojos, no estaba segura si seguía dentro de un genjutsu o no. Miró su brazo izquierdo, oculto tras el abrigo beige, pero obviamente inmóvil.

-¿Lo has reconsiderado?

-No te ayudaré de ninguna manera, incluso si eso me cuesta la vida.

-Muy bien...- antes de que pudiera reaccionar, la espada que solía llevar a la espalda le atravesó el abdomen. El Uchiha ajustó el mango para girarlo dentro del cuerpo de la chica para hacer la herida más profunda. Dio un paso atrás, divertido por su obra.

El hombre vio cómo la chica apretaba los dientes, la sangre goteando de su boca, manchando su chaqueta. Sus ojos entrecerrados, el dolor paralizando todo su cuerpo. Pasó un tiempo antes de que ella lo mirara. Respiraba con dificultad y le dirigió una fría y acusadora mirada.

-Te he dicho... que no te ayudaré... incluso si muero por ello.- aquello enfadó al hombre. Se agachó de nuevo, los ojos rojos corriendo a través de la larga cicatriz de su mejilla. Se veía antigua en ella, aunque no podía entender por qué.

-¿Por qué te sacrificarías por algo tan estúpido?- parecía que ella no esperaba esa pregunta. Podría ser eso, o simplemente necesitaba tiempo para coger fuerzas y poder contestar. El dolor de su estómago se hacía más incesante.

-Por Naruto-kun.

-¿Naruto?- parpadeó, obviamente confundido.- Honestamente, no podías haberme dicho algo tan estúpido.

Agarró su espada y la sacó de su cuerpo con un duro movimiento y miró cómo chorreaba la sangre. Hinata vio cómo él examinaba el metal con fascinación. Se llevó a Kusanagi a la cara y dejó caer las gotas de sangre directamente en su boca. La Heredera miró a otro lado, sintiéndose enferma. El hombre frente a ella era un completo psicópata.

-¿Qué quieres de mí?

-Así que, ¿morirías porque tengo otro punto de vista que el Teme?

-Te he preguntado algo.- Sasuke pasó los ojos de la espada a ella, y con un movimiento ligero la puso a su espalda de nuevo.

-No estás en posición de ordenar, princesa Hyuuga.- Hinata miró a otro lado. Cada vez que él le hablaba, su cara se acercaba demasiado a la suya, y la hacía sentir demasiado incómoda. Encima, el hombre cogió su cara entre sus dedos y la obligó a mirarlo.- Contéstame.

-Sí. Moriría por él.- con una sorprendida expresión, el superviviente Uchiha le soltó la cara y dio unos pasos atrás, dándole la espalda. Cuando dejó de sentir dolor, suspiró. Había sido otro genjutsu. No podía evitarlos... al menos, todavía. Miró a su alrededor, dándose cuenta de que el hombre se había sentado frente a ella en el suelo. Su brazo útil descansaba sobre su rodilla, y una imperturbable y seria expresión llenaba su cara.

-¿No estás cansada todavía?

Lo estaba. Pero Hinata sabía que podía aguantar mucho más, tendría más posibilidades si conseguía cansarlo a él también. Por otro lado, estaba segura que el resto la estarían buscando. Si pudiera distraerlo, los encontrarían y podrían cogerle más fácilmente.

El hombre frente a ella suspiró. Se levantó y acomodó su abrigo, cerrando la distancia entre ellos en solo unos pasos. Toda la calma, aquella expresión inmutable fue reemplazada por una rabia transparente. La agarró por el pelo y la levantó para que pudiera mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

-Nadie va a encontrarte aquí. Si corres fuera, morirás. Arregla mi brazo y puede que deje de jugar con tu mente antes de que la pierdas completamente.

Después volvió a dejarla de un empujón en la silla, hasta que perdió el equilibrio y cayó sobre su espalda. Sus muñecas crugieron al caer sobre el peso de su propio cuerpo. Se las arregló para romperlas con un trozo de madera astillada y desprendió chakra en sus palmas, dirigiéndolas hacia el pecho del moreno. Sasuke cayó hacia atrás, agarrándola para mantenerse en equilibrio y rompiendo la ropa que llevaba ella. La joven saltó sobre él e intentó golpearle, pero él fácilmente agarró su muñeca y la retorció. Gritó mientras sus huesos se rompían bajo la presión. Intentó apartarlo, pero sólo consiguió golpearse contra el suelo. Sasuke no esperó para saltar sobre ella, agarrándole la otra muñeca con la misma mano. Levantó sus brazos sobre su cabeza, chocándolos contra el suelo de madera. La aprisionó contra el suelo por el peso de su propio cuerpo y la miró, demasiado enfadado por su comportamiento.

Involuntariamente, Hinata se sonrojó. Nadie había estado tan cerca de ella físicamente, y ese hombre era la última persona que ella dejaría que la tocara. Se revolvió y siseó, pero él era más fuerte que ella. Activó su Byakugan, e hizo salir chakra de cada poro de su cuerpo, pero pareció no dañarlo. Necesitaba sus manos para utilizar sus técnicas.

El Uchiha la miró, el Sharingan rotando con la pequeña luz. Aquella mujer era muy débil. Podía provocar grandes daños con sus ataques de chakra, pero físicamente no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder apartarlo.

Sasuke vio cómo se retorcía y no pudo evitar reírse. El histérico sonido llenó el aire frío e hizo que ella temblara. No se había divertido tanto en mucho timepo. El hecho de que ella se sintiera tan incómoda lo agradaba. Se agachó de nuevo, su rostro apartado del de ella.

-Mi brazo por los tuyos. Arréglalo y no te romperé ninguno de los dos.

No era un genjutsu. Al menos, aquello era la realidad. Sólo tenía una opción ahí, y por mucho que ella no quisiera hacerlo, no tenía otra opción. Hinata cogió aire y concentró su chakra, situándolo en su frente. Aquello inmediatamente empezó a provocarle un incesante dolor de cabeza, pero tenía que hacer algo. Volviendo a respirar, le dio un cabezazo al Uchiha, haciendo estallar todo aquel chakra contra él. Por un instante sus ojos rojos parpadearon de rojo a negro. Luego, se volvieron totalmente negros. El hombre cayó sobre ella, totalmente inconsciente.

La Hyuuga permaneció tumbada durante un momento, intentando aclarar su mente. Apenas podía respirar, con él sobre su cuerpo. Hinata se deslizó bajo él usando toda su fuerza, intentando no pensar en el hecho que ella lo estaba tocando. Justo después, cuando se levantó, se dio cuenta que había sido la peor idea que había tenido. Aquel ataque le había hecho tanto daño a su oponente como a ella. Se frotó la frente e intentó levantarse de nuevo, teniendo éxito en su cuarto intento. El hombre en el suelo estaría dormido al menos las próximas horas, así que tenía suficiente tiempo para conseguir ayuda. Después de todo, el País del Hierro tenía buenas relaciones con Konoha. Podría enviar una carta a su casa desde allí.

Hinata reunió todas sus fuerzas para poder ejecutar una ligera luz verde y curar su brazo. Agarrando la muñeca rota, se fue de la pequeña casa, dirigiéndose a aquel páramo salvaje.

Rohan y su hermano se habían estado escondiendo en la nieve por horas, esperando que no pasara nadie. Parecía que volverían con las manos vacías. El hombre se levantó y quitó la nieve que lo cubría para ocultar su presencia.

-No ha habido suerte. Estoy empezando a pensar que has estado borracho cuando viste ese gran halcón que nos dijiste.

-Te lo dije, no estaba borracho cuando lo vi. Era gigantesto.- Elric se quitó la nieve del abrigo y suspiró. Empezaba a dudar de sus propios recuerdos.

-Volvamos. Tenemos que ir a la taverna y comer algo, luego igual vemos algún pájaro gigante.- el rubio alto sonrió un poco y flexionó sus codos. Echando un último vistazo a su espalda, funció el ceño.

-¿Rohan?

-¿Qué? ¿Es una foca gigante ahora?- Y entonces, su hermano se quedó totalmente paralizado en sus talones.

En las tierras del norte todo solía estar en verdadera calma. Nunca pasaba nada en la pequeña Villa del Cuero. La gente se preocupaba de cosas pequeñas, así que cualquier cambio los sorprendía.

Los dos hombres miraron a la fantasmagórica criatura que caminaba en la distancia. Tenían una vista de águila, cuerpos fuertes, y su pelo siempre era claro. Y aquella persona no era uno de ellos.

Rohan fue el primero en saltar en el agujero en el que se encontraban. Se aproximó a la mujer muy rápido, mirándola. Pronto, su hermano y otros tres de su grupo estaban a su lado, rodeando a aquel extraño. Su pelo era muy negro y realmente largo, y se movia como si fuera humo, producto de los vientos fríos. Sus ojos eran salvajes, blancos, como si fuera un fantasma. Su cara era tan bonita como la de una ninfa, sus mejillas sonrojadas y los labios llenos la hacían parecer una diosa. Además, una profunda cicatriz descansaba en su mejilla, totalmente en discordancia con el resto de sus suaves facciones. La mujer estaba estremeciéndose, obviamente sus ropas no eran lo suficientemente gruesas para aquel tiempo. Parecía débil, como si estuviera sufriendo. Vio a los hombres y les habló suavemente en una lengua que ellos no entendieron.

-¿Quién eres tú?-Elric dio un paso al frente y ella retrocedió. Ella los miraba interrogante, obviamente sin entenderles.- ¿Qué deberíamos hacer?- le preguntó a su hermano, volviéndose hacia él.

-¿No es obvio? Es una intrusa en las tierras del Este. Tenemos que tener cuidado, antes de que nadie pueda saber que haya llegado aquí en primer lugar.

El hombre alto crugió su cuello, analizando el poder que había ante él. Se aproximó a la mujer y acercó la mano con los dedos extendidos hacia ella. Observó cómo la curiosa expresión de la joven se volvía a una alertada, para ser reemplazada por dolor. Luego, cayó al suelo en la nieve, completamente sin vida. El hombre había drenado completamente su poder. Tomando una profunda respiración, Rohan sonrió, sintiendo aquella extraña esencia dentro de él. La cogió entre la nieve y la cargó en sus hombros.

-Vamos a divertirnos un poco.

**continuará...**

**Hola chicos! Aquí la continuación =P**

**Además, tengo que hacer una breve reseña... Angel Perdido me ha pedido a modo de favor que traduzca también "Haunted by the Uchihas", un fic ya acabado de 29 capítulos que ya se había empezado a traducir y en el capítulo 20 parece ser que ha desaparecido la persona en cuestión... Bueno, decíos que he mandado un privado tanto al autor como al traductor, para cuando acabe este, si me han contestado, empezar con ese otro.**

**Como siempre, admito cualquier sugerencia para traducir fics o crear nuevas obras, que también tengo una pendiente que me pidieron, a modo de one-shot, por cuando creé la de "Abandono".**

**Espero que os haya gustado, y con forme vaya teniendo alguna respuesta, os iré comentando.**

**Gracias por dedicarle un tiempo al fic, sin vosotros esto no es posible.**

**Nos leemos pronto! espero los reviews ^^**


	7. No puedes escapar

**Disclaimer: los personajes son de Kishimoto, la historia original se llama The madness of an enchanting obsession, cuya autora es AnnaDax. Yo únicamente la traduzco para poder difundirla**

**Nota: simplemente recordar que es un UA, aunque esté basado en el manga. Las personalidades pueden ser alteradas, y voy a remarcar que es un ****amor lento****. Traduzco el fic con ilusión de que os guste, pero como sabrán los que me siguen habitualmente no publicaría el "Aquí te pillo, aquí te mato" (a excepción de Abandono, que era un two-shot). Por tanto y, ya que la historia no es mía y la autora no se puede defender en español, según qué tipo de comentarios, los borraré (si veo un comentario que critique a la historia original). Si no te gusta, no lo continúes (lo digo porque he leído un comentario que, por mucho que lo he vuelto a leer cuando ha pasado un tiempo, me resulta ofensivo para la autora). Gracias**

**07 - NO PUEDES ESCAPAR**

Sasuke abrió los ojos y miró hacia la vieja celda sucia a su alrededor. Tenía la vista nublada, y el Sharingan no la aclaraba. Llevándose la mano útil a la cara, tocó el centro de su frente. Esperaba encontrar una herida profunda, pero encontró un chichón y un poco de sangre. El ataque de la mujer no había sido externo y físico. Había sido un ataque de chakra y había hecho el daño dentro.

-Mierda.- siseó e intentó levantarse... sin éxito. Largo en el suelo, sólo complicaba las cosas para él. Al final, se las arregló para rodar sobre su propio estómago y se arrastró para abrir la pequeña puerta. Siguió arrastrándose hasta fuera y dejó caer la cabeza en la nieve que había en el suelo. Aquello hizo efecto inmediato, dejándole ver con más claridad. Miró a su alrededor. Había anochecido. Había estado fuera de combate al menos medio día. Concentrándose, pudo ponerse de rodillas, sin caerse completamente. Apartando la sangre de sus ojos, parpadeó, mirando el rastro que la chica había dejado en la nieve. Sus pasos desaparecerían pronto, no dejaba de nevar nunca en aquellas tierras. Tenía que darse prisa.

Hyuuga Hiashi estaba desesperado. Observó cómo el halcón mensajero volaba en la distancia e intentó calmarse. Algunos de los miembros del clan conocían la situación y sabían cómo proceder a este tipo de situaciones. Además, necesitaba ayuda en esto. Como el más mayor y, Líder del Clan, no podía abandonar Konoha él mismo, pero sabía qué podía hacer. Teniendo en mente al líder de Suna y las excelentes relaciones con Naruto y toda la Villa oculta de la Hoja, estaba seguro de que el Kazekage le ofrecería su ayuda.

Por eso, el hombre le había pedido a Gaara ayuda, tanto por su hija como Naruto estaban de misión para encontrar al Uchiha perdido. Ellos dos podrían estar en algún lugar del País del Viento, así que el ex-Jinchuuriki sería un buen localizador en este aspecto.

Kakashi también vio al pájaro y se mantuvo en silencio cuando el hombre ante él entró de un empujón y le agarró la cabeza entre las manos. Era la primera vez que Hatake veía al Hyuuga tan inestable, tan enfadado. Aún con todo, el Hokage no estaba demasiado preocupado. Estaba seguro de que Naruto la encontraría. Y quién sabe, también tenía sus dudas de que el Uchiha llegara a hacerle algo a la Heredera. Fuera lo que fuese para lo que la necesitaba, la quería viva.

Hinata recobró la consciencia sólo para encontrarse de nuevo atada. Así que se había visto envuelta en otro genjutsu. Le dolía la cabeza y se sentía muy débil, pero al menos ya no tenía frío. Miró el lugar a su alrededor y unos pasos más adelante, vio una bonita y caliente cama. La silla en la que estaba era blanda y le recordó a unas de la mansión de su clan. ¿Dónde estaba, de todas formas?

La chica se quedó congelada cuando sus recuerdos la llenaron. Había dejado inconsciente a Sasuke, sólo para ser encontrada por un hombre alto y rubio con cuerdas y hachas. Recordó que uno de ellos la había sometido en una especie de jutsu, uno del que ella no tenía ni idea, y que no necesitaba sellos o contact físico. Aquella tierra no la había visto nunca, y no conocía a nadie de allí. Apretó los ojos recordando las palabras de Sasuke.

"Nadie te encontrará aqí. Y si corres, te matarán"

Aquellas tierras estaban en algún lugar de los reinos del Oeste. El Uchiha la había arrastrado fuera del mundo shinobi y la había llevado a un lugar diferente de su casa. Quería gritar. La gente allí hablaba diferente lengua, y su curso de chakra era diferente. No eran enemigos, pero tampoco eran aliados. Era un intruso allí, un huesped no querido, y tenía que ser eliminada.

Además, seguía atada a una silla, sin fuerza, ni siquiera para mover los dedos. Su muñeca izquierda continuaba doliéndole demasiado. No era Sakura. Podía hacer que parar de sangrar una herida y cerrarlas, pero los huesos rotos no eran lo suyo. Hinata abrió los ojos y suspiró. Tenía pocas opciones allí. Sería interrogada, asesinada, o brutalemente torturada. Lo más probable es que pasara todo aquello, pero no necesariamente en ese orden. Miró a su alrededor, intentando activar su Byakugan, pero no tenía suficiente chakra en ella. La habían drenado. Ahora era un mero humano, un extraño en tiera extraña que no tenía poder para protegerse.

La Hyuuga vio al hombre que la había dejado sin poder aparecer entre las sombras. La miraba con una sonrisa pequeña, algo hizo que quisiera volver a estar con el Uchiha.

Caminó hacia delante y se inclinó ante ella, mirándola directamente a la cicatriz. Se sentía intimidada por él y lo demostraba en sus ojos, ocultándose entre las cortinas negras de su pelo. Rohan enarcó una ceja, atónito de la calma de aquella chica para manejar la situación. Parecía que no era la primera vez que la habían raptado. Cogiéndole la cara con su palma abierta, hizo que ella lo mirara.

Vio sus incoloros ojos blancos. ¿Por qué no tenía pupilas? ¿Podría ver?

-Si es otro genjutsu, no va a convencerme para que cure tu brazo.- el hombre frunció el ceño ante aquellos sonidos extraños de su lenguaje. Su voz era suave y gentil, aunque él no entendía ni una palabra. Podría encontrar un traductor, pero realmente no le importaba. Ella no necesitaba oír lo que sucedería a continuación, seguramente ya lo sabría.

-¿Rohan?- el hombre se volvió hacia su hermano con mirada interrogante.- ¿Estás seguro de que es una buena idea?

-Elric, sólo haz guardia. No quiero que nadie me interrumpa. Y cálmate, tendrás tu turno.- el hombre más joven miró a la chica atada y suspiró. No le divertían las ideas de su hermano, pero no era momento de discutir. No podría pararlo. Se dio la vuelta y volvió a la habitación de la taverna. Beber era un plan mejor que violar a otra niña.-Así que.- empezó, tan pronto como su hermano abandonó la habitación.- ¿Debería preocuparme por tu nombre?

Hinata lo miró con los ojos completamente abiertos. No entendía de lo que habían hablado esos dos hombres, pero juzgando sus expresiones, ella estaba en una situación muy mala. Parecía que le preguntaba algo, pero la única respuesta que ella le dio fue un rudo movimiento cuando lo miró. Intentó liberarse sin éxito.

"Por favor, que sea otro genjutsu de Sasuke"

-No vas a ir a ninguna parte. A menos que prefieras la cama en vez de la silla. Pero no necesitas prometer nada.

Ella volvió a mirarlo, intentando activar el Byakugan. Lo apartó, poniendo la cabeza en el sitio por el que intentaba acercarse a ella. Sin embargo, él era demasiado fuerte para sus débiles intentos. Cubrió su cara con sus cálidas manos, echándola hacia atrás.

-Intentaré ser amable, así que debes actuar como si te gustara.- volviendo a hacerlo una vez más, el hombre apretó sus finos labios sobre los de ella, con los ojos grises abiertos, viendo el shock corriendo por la cara de la mujer. Intentó apartarlo pero la agarró con ambas manos. Su lengua corrió su labio inferior e intentó ganar acceso dentro de su boca. De repente, el hombre gritó y se apartó de ella.

Hinata había mordido su lengua tan fuerte como había podido, tanto que saboreó el gusto de su sangre. La ponía enferma.

-¡Tú, pequeña puta!- le escupió sangre a la cara y la abofeteó. La cabeza de la joven siguió el curso de su mano y volvió a ponerse de cara al frente, con la mejilla ardiendo.- Así que prefieres esto duro, ¿eh?- la agarró por el pelo y la enderezó para que le mirara, divirtiéndole el chillido de terror que salió directo de los pulmones de la joven. Con la otra mano, el hombre abrió la chaqueta, revelando el top de rejilla. La joven se retorció e intentó golpearlo con su cabeza, pero sólo hizo que él se pusiera más furioso. Lentamente, cogió el final de su camiseta y tiró hacia arriba, revelando su estómago. Rozó su piel con las yemas de los dedos y ella intentó apartarse. Un enorme sonrojo apareció en su pálida cara.- ¿Qué? ¿No te habían tocado antes?

Aquella mano grande pasó por debajo del top y se encaminó a su pecho. Rohan había estado con muchas mujeres, complacientes o no, pero ninguna había tenido tantas curvas. Aquella chica entre sus brazos era joven, no tendría más de veinte, y era muy delgada, así que no podía entender cómo podía soportar aquellos enormes pechos en su frágil figura. Algunas chicas, simplemente, tenían suerte.

La joven gritó, pero él cubrió su boca con la mano mientras acababa de arrancarle la camiseta, mirando directamente al sujetador. Se acercó a ella y lamió su cuello, divirtiéndose por cómo ella intentaba escapar de él. Aquello iba a ser más divertido de lo que él había esperado.

Nadie se dio cuenta cuando la puerta de la taverna se abrió. Nadie prestó atención al hombre que entró. Nadie tuvo la precaución de ver cómo él miraba a su alrededor, con sus ojos rojos. Sin embargo, nadie pudo evitar ver las llamas negras que aparecieron en una de las mesas. El hombre sentado allí se levantó de un salto e intentó apagarlas, sólo para prender de fuego sus ropas también. El agua y el alcohol estalló contra ellas, pero no dio resultado. La llamas se iban extendiendo sobre la madera sin parar.

Algunos de los hombres del pueblo fueron inteligentes como para salir corriendo. Otros entendidos, alzaron las hachas en sus manos. Todos los ojos estaban sobre el recién llegado con suspicacia. Sólo Elric sabía lo que estaba pasando. Dio un paso atrás. Tenía que avisar a su hermano. Ese hombre conocía a la chica, no podía haber ido sola. Seguramente se había perdido y había cogido ventaja.

El joven intentó correr escaleras arriba, pero congelado por el horror, vio cómo el hombre de pelo negro cogía la espada de su espalda y cortaba el cuello de tres personas simultáneamente. La sangre salpicó sus ojos y miró a su alrededor. Mató a algunos otros y saltó hacia él, que estaba totalmente inmobilizado. Lo tenía, tan pronto como tendría a su hermano. Elric corrió tan rápido como pudo, pero no lo suficiente como para evitar a ese atacante. De alguna manera se materializó ante él, su expresión inmutable, y el rostro lleno de sangre lo hizo temblar. El hombre intentó agarrar su medallón y pronunció un murmullo protector, pero sólo vio cómo su brazo caía al suelo ante él. Antes de que pudiera chillar, la cabeza de Elric Osken cayó al suelo de madera.

El edificio estaba ardiendo. Sasuke estampó una a una las puertas de aquel lugar, pero encontró la habitación vacía. Hizo lo mismo con otra, pero corrió la misma suerte. Parecía que Hinata había drenado su chakra, para que él no pudiera sentir su presencia. O era eso, o estaba muerta.

El hombre paró en sus pasos, intentando distinguir todos los sonidos que podía oír. Los gritos venían de la distancia, pero había un aire familiar que podía oírse por encima de los demás. Dando pasos largos, Sasuke intentó abrir la puerta que estaba a final del corredor. Estaba bloqueada. Suspiró y levantó el pie, abriéndola de una patada. Caminó adentro, mirando aquel lugar. Ante él había una butaca, y sentada en ella una extraña figura encogida. Se medio levantó y lo miró a los ojos con sorpresa. Cerrando la puerta tras él, el Uchiha caminó hacia el hombre y lo miró.

Era igual que el resto. Alto, rubio, y fácil de asustar. Parecía que sus facciones eran muy estrafalarias en aquella tierra, el pelo negro y sus ojos eran una potente amenaza para aquella gente. Rohan dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás y se tropezó con su bota.

Sasuke miró al hombre agarrando un pequeño mandoble ante él. Tenía el cinturón y los pantalones desabrochados. Estaba contento de que estuviera lo suficientemente oscuro para que se diera cuenta de aquellos detalles. Sin embargo, aquel shinobi no tenía tiempo que perder. Estaba seguro que la gente iría tras él por esto. Suspiró y extendió su chakra a lo largo de su sable, un parpadeo brillante eléctrico atravesó el pecho de su oponente. El rubio intentó decir algo, pero la sangre lo bloqueó. Sasuke limpió su arma cuando la sacó del cuerpo de su oponente. Estaba muerto cuando le cortó la cabeza, pero aquello sólo lo hizo por diversión.

Los ojos rojos se encontraron con los blancos con enfado. Miró a la chica Hyuuga, que intentaba ponerse sus ropas para cubrirse. La mayoría eran pedazos que estaban por el suelo a su alrededor. Bajó la cabeza, tapando su cara y pecho con el pelo.

-Me arreglarás la mano, ¿o debería dejarte en esta tierra con esta gente?- El hombre de pelo negro no apartó la vista de su cabeza, aún cuando tenía cosas bastante más interesantes que ver en aquel momento. Ella respiró varias veces profundamente, buscando su fuerza.

-Te... te curaré...- Sasuke no necesitó nada más. Caminó hacia la silla, limpiando a su espada Kusanagi con un trozo de tela que le habían arrancado. Agarró sus mallas, así como los dos guantes de rejilla que tenía. La chica tembló, intentando esconder su desnudez tanto como podía. El hombre ante ella no podía olvidar que sus mejillas estaban mojadas, pero era comprensible. De todas formas, había sido por su culpa. Hinata intentó concentrar un poco de chakra en su palma, pero no era suficiente.-Yo... yo no puedo.

-¿Por qué?

-Él...- la chica respiró de nuevo y miró al hombre muerto en el suelo.- Él me quitó el chakra.

-¿Cómo?

-Yo creo... él... Él usó su medallón.- Sasuke recordó al otro hombre que había matado momentos antes y su cuello. Había intentado usarlo contra él. Dándose cuenta, caminó hasta el hombre sin cabeza y le quitó el collar del cuello. Miró el gran diamante rojo en su palma y luego lo puso en su bolsillo.

-Tenemos que irnos. Si te comportas, te devolveré tu chakra.

La Heredera no contestó. Vio cómo él se quitaba el abrigo y se lo tiraba. Se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta, dejándola sóla. Todavía temblando, se levantó. Hinata ojeó al hombre muerto ante ella, sintiéndose realizada y al mismo tiempo asustada de estar divirtiéndose al ver su sangre en el suelo. Se colocó el abrigo alrededor de ella y lo ató. Necesitaría ropa nueva. También necesitaba encontrar a Sasuke. Por insano que fuera, era la única posibilidad que tenía de salir viva de allí.

**continuará...**

**Buenas de nuevo! Aquí la conti del fic, hoy me pondré con "Enséñame" de nuevo porque ya voy por el... capítulo 25 traducido! =)**

**Por cierto, AnnaDax me dijo que, una vez acabe las historias que tiene en curso, va a hacer una precuela con el "qué pasó después" ^^ estoy emocionada!**

**También he hablado con Death-Chronicles, autora de "Haunted by the Uchihas". Me ha dicho que le pregunte a la actual traductora, que ella me da vía libre. Le mandé cuando me lo dijo Angel Perdido un PM pero aún no he recibido respuesta... Voy a darle de tiempo hasta que acabe de traducir este, ya que por el momento tampoco tengo demasiado tiempo para poder hacerlos todos... Si entonces no he recibido respuesta, os comentaré ;)**

**Y bueno, lo dicho ahí arriba... Una cosa son las críticas, que sí podría aceptarlas en mis propios fics... pero no en uno en el que yo no soy la autora. Lo primero, porque igual no puede defenderse, o contestar por ella misma. Lo segundo, porque según qué comentarios no son críticas constructivas, son un comentario ofensivo. Si no te gusta el argumento, o que sea tan lento, no lo sigas. Pero yo no estoy a favor de los fics rápidos.**

**De todas formas, gracias a todos aquellos que apoyáis la historia y que me dejáis vuestros reviews y favorites, hacéis que esto sea posible.**

**Nos leemos! Un abrazo!**


	8. Por tu culpa

**Disclaimer: los personajes son de Kishimoto, la historia original se llama The madness of an enchanting obsession, cuya autora es AnnaDax. Yo únicamente la traduzco para poder difundirla**

**08 - POR TU CULPA**

Estaban corriendo. La nieve era demasiado para Hinata como para manejarla, y se había caído varias veces. Corría a través de sus rodillas y las sandalias que vestía no la ayudaban.

La oscuridad era espesa como para que ella se chocara con Sasuke alguna vez. Él se movía con sinuosidad frente a ella, usando su Sharingan como guía, pero estaba parando cada cierto tiempo para mirar a su alrededor. Chocando contra su espalda como otras veces, el hombre estaba demasiado enfadado como para decirle algo a la chica. Después de todo, no tenía nada de chakra, y dejándola sin usar su Kakkai Genkai la había dejado prácticamente ciega. Su sinuosa figura lo distraía. Además, el hombre estaba contento de que ella no discutiera. Estaba demasiado incómoda por lo que había pasado, y era obediente y conocía sus prioridades. No importaba el tiempo que tuvieran que correr entre la nieve, el Uchiha estaba seguro de que ella podría hacerlo. Parecía lo suficientemente fuerte.

Necesitaba encontrar el bosque, o algo donde pudiera correr sin dejar rastro. El hombre de pelo negro pensó en derretir la nieve a su alrededor con su técnica del Katton, pero aquello sólo hacía las cosas más difíciles. Si sólo fuera poseedor del elemento viento... Sasuke paró sobre sus pasos, sintiendo a la Hyuuga suavemente, su cuerpo frío golpeándole de nuevo. Se volvió y la miró a los ojos blancos, abiertos con confusión.

-¿Qué elemento usas?- ella parpadeó.

-Agua.

-Maldita sea.- se dio la vuelta y siguió corriendo, agarrándole la muñeca. Parecía que temblaría de dolor, pero él no tenía tiempo para preocuparse de eso. Si le devolvía el chakra, podría hacer que sus pasos desaparecieran, pero no quería correr el riesgo de que hiciera algo estúpido de nuevo. Tenía que esperar a que aquella extraña tierra le diera la posibilidad de esconderse.

Aquello había ocurrido porque él le había roto la mano el día anterior, ¿pero acaso importaba? Si ella no hubiera sido tan imprudente, no se encontrarían en esa situación en ese momento. De repente, el hombre paró de nuevo, dando un paso a un lado para que la chica no se chocara con él por décima vez. Agarró de su bolsillo el amuleto que le había robado al hombre. Si el chakra de la joven estaba en ese medallón, ¿podría usarlo él mismo? Sasuke dejó a la chica y se puso el colgante alrededor del cuello. Cerrando los ojos, se concentró. Se sorprendió de poder contactar con un poder ajeno con tanta facilidad. Después recordó que su brazo izquierdo estaba inmóvil. Incluso si él conocía algún jutsu de agua, necesitaba ambas manos para poder hacerlo.

-Mierda.

Podía oír voces en la distancia. Extrañas luces le indicaban que la gente del pueblo seguramente irían a por él. Eran fuertes y probablemente sentían su fuerza, así que era mejor que no usara nada de chakra. Corriendo hacia delante, crugió su cuello. La noche se estaba volviendo más fría. Empezaba a arrepentirse de haberle dado a la Hyuuga su abrigo. Era su culpa haber dejado que le rompieran la ropa...

-Sasuke...- el hombre se volvió, agarrando a la joven justo antes de que se chocara contra él. Parecía tener problemas al andar. Sus pies seguramente estaban congelados.

-Qué.- vio cómo levantaba un poco una mano. A su izquierda, oculta en una bruma de nieve, apareció una alta montaña. El hombre tragó y miró en la distancia. Una tormenta venía. Aquello era bueno, borraría su rastro. Pero también podría matarlos. Si podían esconderse en algún páramo, tendrían alguna posibilidad de sobrevivir.

Agarró la muñeca de la joven, arrastrándola con toda la fuerza que tenía en él. No tendrían que ir demasiado lejos.

Cuanto más alto subían, más frío hacía. Estaba nevando fuertemente, los pasos que dejaban en el camino eran rápidamente cubiertos. Aquello era bueno. Y muy malo. El Uchiha vio a la chica tras él. Su cara era determinada, pero sus labios se estaban volviendo azules. Sus pies, con las malditas sandalias de Konoha, se veían muy agarrotados como para que los moviera libremente. Tenían que subir más alto. Si sólo pudiera hacer sellos, podría crear un halcón gigante y volar en su espalda.

"Maldita mujer"

Sasuke no podía ver nada en la montaña. No podía oír nada. La nieve y el viento era demasiado fuerte. Un extraño sonido de la mujer hizo que se diera la vuelta, y se quedó congelado en su sitio. La chica se había caído sobre sus rodillas, larga en el suelo. Por un momento sólo la miró, viendo cómo intentaba levantarse y no podía. La Hyuuga levantó los ojos hacia él, una expresión llena de calma en su cara.

-Perdóname.

El portador del Sharingan se quedó mirándola un momento más, debatiéndose entre qué podía hacer. Estaba al límite de su fuerza también. Tenían que resguardarse. Deseando estar lo suficientemente alto como para no atraer la atención, Sasuke invocó a Susanoo. El esqueleto gigante apareció sobre él y los cubrió de oscuridad mientras él se daba cuenta de que apenas tenía chakra. Parecía ser que no los habían notado. El espíritu desenvainó su espada y la clavó en la montaña. Un agujero, pero no lo suficientemente profundo. Forzando a la espada a que entrara más, Sasuke apretó sus dientes e hincó una rodilla en el suelo. Estaba tan cansado...

Cuando el gigante fantasma púrpura sacó la espada, su poseedor miró el profundo hueco entre las rocas. ¿Sería seguro? No había tiempo de preocuparse por eso. Agarró a la joven, cogiéndola por la cintura y cargándola sobre uno de sus hombros. Entrando en la cueva recién hecha, caminó hasta el final y dejó caer a la mujer en el suelo. Tenía que cubrir la entrada.

Con la ayuda de Susanoo de nuevo, apiló algunas rocas en la puerta de la cueva y miró la pesada nieve concentrándose en ella. Esperaba que funcionase. Quién sabe cómo Sasuke se las arregló para cubrir el total de la entrada, y cuando lo hizo, caminó hacia Hinata y cayó a su lado en el suelo. Hacía mucho frío, pero al menos no tenían que sentir el viento. Él había planeado algo tan diferente...

El Uchiha se quitó el collar del pecho y miró a la joven. El lugar estaba sumido en el negro, pero el joven podía verla bien con su Sharingan. Por su parte, Hinata estaba mirándose los pies, frotándose los dedos congelados.

-Te das cuenta de que todo esto ha sido por tu culpa.- ella levantó sus ojos con sorpresa.

-Tú me raptaste en primer lugar.

-Te adverti lo que podría pasarte si te escapabas.- la joven apretó los dientes y miró hacia sus pies de nuevo. Apenas veía algo en la oscuridad. Sabía que Sasuke podría hacer fuego, pero aquello revelaría su escondite. Además, necesitaba utilizar su brazo para ello.

-Si te curo el brazo, ¿me dejarás marchar?

-No.

-Ah...- apretó su pie, comprobando si podía sentirlo.- No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué no sólo me matas entonces?- miró cómo la silueta en la oscuridad se volvía hacia ella.

-Si hubiera querido matarte, habría acabado contigo hace tiempo.

-Entonces, ¿qué quieres de mí?

-Para empezar,- Sasuke se levantó, sólo para colocarse frente a ella, sentándose de nuevo en el suelo.- quiero que arregles mi brazo.- Hinata parpadeó. Sus ojos rojos brillaban en aquella oscuridad, haciéndole parecer un demonio. La joven desvió la vista.

-¿Y si no quiero hacerlo?

-La próxima vez que alguien intente violarte, puede que yo no quiera salvarte.- la chica achicó los ojos, mirándolo. Luego dejó caer su pelo hacia delante, cubriéndole la cara. Era un hecho que no podía olvidar, había corrido directa a los brazos de aquellos extraños y asquerosos hombres. El recuerdo de cómo aquel bastardo la había tocado ya la hacía temblar. Si el criminal Uchiha no hubiera podido encontrarla a tiempo...

-Gracias.- Sasuke la miró directamente, aunque estaba totalmente cubierta por la cortina negra de su pelo.

-Arregla mi brazo.- la chica necesitó algo de tiempo para buscar su fuerza y mirarlo de nuevo. Podía sentir su cara ardiendo por alguna razón.

-Yo... yo no tengo chakra.

-Lo tengo yo.- el hombre cogió el medallón de rubí y la dejó mirarlo. Se acercó a ella y se lo puso alrededor del cuello.- Si te concentras, podrás acceder a tu fuerza. Y si te comportas, podría devolvértelo permanentemente.

En ese momento, Sasuke no tenía ni idea de cómo podría hacerlo. Pero habérselo colocado era más que suficiente. Observó a la joven cerrar los ojos y sintió el movimiento del chakra. Vio cómo entraba en su cuerpo usando su Sharingan. Comprobó cómo a la Hyuuga le agradaba el calor de sus poderes llenándola. La mano derecha de la joven apareció bajo el abrigo que la cubría y movió los dedos, concentrándolo en un guante blanco del color de su chakra.

-Puede... puede que duela un poco.

El hombre no contestó. Ella sabía que él no se preocupaba del dolor y se sintió estúpida por decírselo. Hinata concentró más chakra en su palma y lo miró. Podría volver a golpearlo. Podría dejarlo inconsciente y volver a correr, abandonándolo. Pero, ¿qué ganaría con eso? No sabía dónde estaba, y antes de que pudiera llegar a casa, podría volver a ser capturada, o podría congelarse hasta morir. Además, aquello ponía en peligro también la vida del Uchiha. No era como si él no tuviera razones para morir, pero era demasiado importante para el futuro de Naruto. Hinata se congeló, dándose cuenta de que no había pensado en el Uzumaki desde que el Uchiha la había raptado. Intentó alejar esos pensamientos de su mente, y estampó su mano contra el brazo de Sasuke, observando cómo él se recostaba un poco, tumbándose sobre su espalda. Unos segundos pasaron, pero él no se movía. El pánico la asaltó, y Hinata se arrastró hasta donde estaba él para mirarlo.

Sus ojos estaban cerrados, una expresión calmada en su cara. Por primera vez, la chica vio en él a un ser humano. Él era... demasiado atolondrado. Parpadeó y movió su cabeza, intentando distraerse. ¿Por qué no estaba consciente? Sólo había lanzado una corriente de chakra a su cuerpo, restaurándolo. No debería haber tenido ese efecto. La chica lo estudió, intentando ver si estaba respirando. Chilló cuando sus ojos rojos la atravesaron y levantó su brazo, moviéndolo en el aire. La apartó, ampliando la distancia entre ellos. Hinata apoyó las palmas de sus manos en el suelo, intentando mantenerse en pie. Miró sus labios curvarse en una sonrisa de medio lado mientras observaba los movimientos de su brazo. Sasuke estaba viendo que ya podía utilizarlo. Estaba contenta de que volviera a funcionar, pero aquello era demasiado para que pudiera manejarlo.

Hinata se apartó, pero con aquel simple movimiento, cayó de espaldas. Sasuke se había dado la vuelta y la había cubierto como si fuera una manta. Justo después se había sentado sobre su estómago y siguió examinando su brazo. Movía los dedos con ligereza e ignoraba las protestas de la mujer bajo él. Con el mismo brazo, arrancó el collar de su cuello y volvió a meterlo en su bolsillo. La miró.

-Por favor, levántate de encima mío.

-No olvides que estabas en la misma posición cuando te encontré. Eres muy fácil de violar.- la cara de la mujer ardió, e intentó golpearle y saltar, tratando de alejarse lo máximo posible de él.

-Devuélveme el amuleto.

-Cógelo tú misma.- la mujer se sonrojó una vez más, girando la vista. La joya estaba en un bolsillo de su pantalón y eso la dejaba fuera de combate. Sasuke sabía que no se atrevería a tocarlo, y por eso había elegido ese lugar en primer momento. Hinata se frotó los brazos, sintiéndose más fría que nunca. Su chakra la había calentado un poco, pero perder de nuevo su poder la había congelado todavía más.- Tenemos que esperar a que pase la tormenta.- continuó el hombre.- Con suerte, por la mañana estaremos a salvo y podremos irnos. Invocaré un halcón, así que podremos... ¿Qué?- Sasuke miró a la chica. La joven no pudo mantener la vista y la dirigió a otro lado. Ese hombre era fuerte y no lo demostraba, pero la Heredera podía darse cuenta del frío que estaba pasando. Su abrigo era agradable y caliente, pero Sasuke sólo llevaba una camiseta y pantalones cortos. Sus labios, que normalmente se curvaban en una sonrisa demoníaca, estaban muy pálidos. Hinata respiró profundamente y se quitó el abrigo.- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Tenías razón. Es mi culpa que estemos en esta situación. Me salvaste, así que te devuelvo tu abrigo.- los ojos rojos se abrieron con sorpresa y rabia. La miró por un momento, dándose cuenta de sus palabras. ¿Cómo podía tener tan buenos modales en un momento como ese?

-Prefiero sentir el frío a verte desnuda.- inmediatamente la Hyuuga se sintió despreciada. No sabía por qué, pero sus palabras eran insultantes. Estaba ofreciéndole congelarse ella en vez de él, ¿y el Uchiha se indignaba por su desnudez? Ella era muy tímida y no dejaría a nadie que la viera en aquellas condiciones, pero la situación requería medidas desesperadas. Además, aquel hombre la estaba volviendo loca. No debería importarle lo que él pensara de ella realmente.

Al final la chica volvió a sentarse en el suelo, contra la pared. Sus pies no la obedecían, estaban inútiles por el frío. Volvió a mirar al hombre ante ella, su alta figura. Probablemente sería un poco más alto que Naruto, pero tenía más musculatura. Hinata no podía olvidar cómo usaba sus músculos cuando llegaba a necesitarlos. Sonrojándose, cerró los ojos. Aquel hombre la frustraba más de lo que podía imaginar.

Sasuke la miró, y luego suspiró.

-Levanta.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Solo hazlo.

No lo obedeció, así que la obligó, agarrándola de las muñecas y levantándola él. Le desabotonó con calma el abrigo y se lo quitó. El aire frío la golpeó como cuchillos, pero antes de que ella pudiera apartarse e intentar calentar su cuerpo, el hombre la acercó hacia él. Pasó los brazos alrededor de su delgado torso. Hinata intentó apartarlo, y gritó cuando los dos cayeron al suelo. Sasuke se sentó y la arrastró para que quedara en su regazo.

Uchiha Sasuke esperó a que se calmara y parara de intentar librarse de él. Era la mujer más testaruda que hubiera conocido. Con los dientes apretados, la acercó más a él y puso el abrigo sobre ambos lo mejor que pudo. Se sumieron en silencio. La chica no era estúpida. Entendió lo que estaba pasando, y él decidió que iba aclarárselo para que no se hiciera ideas equivocadas.

-Es el único modo de que nos mantengamos calientes, así que deja de luchar.

De todas formas, ella ya no luchaba contra él. El cuerpo del moreno estaba tan frío como las rocas a su alrededor, pero segundos después ella pudo sentir cómo el calor volvía a él, calentándola también. Hinata inspiró y expiró, dejando caer la cabeza en su pecho. Podía oír el palpitar pausado del corazón del moreno. ¿Estaba bien? Sasuke sopló en su oído y le calentó el cuello. Abriendo los ojos, a Hinata la golpeó la cruda realidad. Le gustaba. Aquello era... agradable.

Hinata dio su mejor intento para no pensar en aquello. La confundía demasiado.

**continuará...**

**Hola chicos! Lo primero, disculparme por la tardanza... han sido unos días muy duros, tanto en el trabajo como fuera de él y no he podido seguir subiendo capítulos (ni de este ni de Enséñame, que lo llevo a medias el próximo capítulo) a pesar de que dije que cada dos semanas iría subiéndolos...**

**Quería agradeceos el apoyo que habéis mostrado con los fics, tanto por los reviews como por los favorites y los followings. Ahora que parece que entro de nuevo en rutina y que se establece un orden (por fin!) y que he podido hacer un horario para llevar todo al día (por fin!)... espero que no vuelva a pasar esto.**

**Con la traducción que me han pedido, ya está la autorización de la autora, pero como ya dije... hasta que no acabe de subir este no me pondré con el otro. A pesar de que hay ya una traducción en curso, voy a traducir capítulo a capítulo. No me parece ético recurrir a una ya hecha, y a veces además las interpretaciones de cada uno de una frase, o su forma de redactar... bueno, dan pequeños cambios al texto.**

**Me quedan por traducir de este los cinco últimos capítulos, así que iré traduciendo poco a poco el otro fic cuando acabe este, y si llevo buen ritmo en todos... igual empiezo a subirlo antes de tiempo, pero no puedo prometer nada ^^''**

**En fin, ya no me enrrollo más, que ya me conocéis. **

**Gracias y disfrutad de la lectura como yo disfrutaré de vuestros comentarios! Besos!**


	9. Comportamiento

**Disclaimer: los personajes son de Kishimoto, la historia original se llama The madness of an enchanting obsession, cuya autora es AnnaDax. Yo únicamente la traduzco para poder difundirla**

**09 - COMPORTAMIENTO**

Hinata abrió los ojos y observó la oscuridad. Sentía una sensación hormigueante en la punta de sus dedos e inmediatamente reconoció qué era.

Su chakra.

La chica cerró los ojos y activó su Byakugan. Observó en la distancia, viendo claramente lo que había pasado fuera de la cueva en la que se habían escondido. Los campos nevados estaban en calma tras la tormenta de la pasada noche. Miró a su alrededor. Quienquiera que hubiera ido tras ellos, había tenido que buscar refugio para la noche. Ellos estaban a salvo. Al menos, de momento.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?- dejó de sentir la calidez que el brazo de Sasuke le daba cuando dejó de rodearla bajo el abrigo. De repente, la Hyuuga se dio cuenta de toda la situación, y su cara se cubrió de rojo. Saltó, agarrando la prenda para cubrirse con ella y miró al hombre, que claramente la estaba mirando directamente a su Kekkei Genkai activado. Sasuke tembló cuando el frío lo abrazó y miró a la chica ante él con enfado. Palmeó con los dedos su bolsillo, notando que el medallón continuaba allí.

-Yo... yo no estoy segura de lo que pasó, pero mi chakra ha vuelto cuando me desperté... Al menos, parte de él.- el Uchiha se levantó lentamente, quitándose la suciedad de los pantalones. Centró sus ojos negros en ella.

-Supongo que estando tan cerca, fuiste capaz de absorver parte de tu poder.- empezó a caminar, pasando a su lado y llegando hasta las rocas que se centraban en la entrada de la cueva.- Si estás lista para hacerlo, mira a los alrededores y comprueba que no haya nadie.- sonrojándose profundamente, la mujer empezó a jugar con la manga de su abrigo.

-Ya lo hice. No hay nadie.- el hombre hizo un sello y estampó su Chidori contra las rocas. Cayeron alrededor y se volvieron escombros al instante. Contento por poder mover su mano de nuevo, dio un paso al frente y caminó fuera. La chica lo siguió y, colocándose a su lado, miraron en la distancia. Hinata se sorprendió del bonito paisaje blanco.- ¿Dónde vamos a ir?- preguntó, todavía sonrojada. No estaba segura de por qué, pero mirarlo la ponía nerviosa. El hecho de que hubieran estado tan juntos minutos antes seguía eclosionando sus sentidos.

-Conociendo a Naruto y el resto de Konoha, estarán moviéndose por el mundo shinobi para buscarte. Así que todavía no podemos volver.- Sasuke pasó su mano por la cara y puso un dedo en su barbilla. Por un moento la chica pensó que estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, pero rápidamente él mordió su labio, y empezó a crear rápidamente sellos con las manos. Apoyó la palma sobre el suelo y en una nube de humo, un pájaro gigante apareció. No era como los que hacía Sai, este era real y, aparentemente, estaba vivo. El animal la miró y luego miró alrededor.- Súbete.- El Uchiha saltó a su espalda con un fluido movimiento y la miró.- Vamos.

Ella dio un paso al frente e intentó subir, pero falló. Enfadado por sus limitaciones físicas, Sasuke se acercó un poco y le ofreció la mano. Finalmente la cogió, pero no esperaba que él fuera a impulsarla con tanta fuerza. Era más fuerte de lo que parecía. La chica se frotó los dedos y los calentó con su aliento, mirando la espalda del hombre mientras él controlaba al halcón gigante con su mente. Se elevaron sobre los campos y cogieron más altura, ocultándose entre las nuves, antes de dirigirse al este.

"¿Qué es este sitio?"

Habían viajado durante horas. Cuando Hinata bajó del pájaro, se frotó la dolorida espalda. Nunca se acostumbraría a volar. Sasuke, por otro lado, parecía perfectamente acostumbrado a ese tipo de transporte. Debía haber viajado de esa forma durante mucho timepo en los años que se escondió tras la guerra.

La chica miró a su alrededor y hacia el mar de hielo que podía ver en la distancia. Había botes en la costa nevada.

-Es el embarcadero.- empezó, su voz baja, sólo un murmullo.- Los extranjeros van y vienen todo el tiempo. Es el mejor camino para coger algunas cosas sin levantar sospechas. Vamos.- Hinata le obedeció y caminó tras él, mirando a su alrededor concentrada y con interés. Aquel lugar era tranquilo. Usando su Byakugan, podía ver a la gente caminar a través de las calles.- Acércate más a mí.- el Uchiha la llamó y dejó de caminar, esperándola.- Será mejor si piensan que estamos juntos.

-[¿Juntos?] Sí.- contestó, y continuaron. Recorrieron las afueras de la pequeña ciudad y entraron en una calle cubierta de nieve.

-Oculta tu melena. Atraes mucho la atención.

Pensando que su pelo era tan negro como el suyo, no entendía aquella anotación, pero se dio prisa en hacer lo que le decía. Entraron en el pueblo y caminaron en silencio entre la multitud. Era mejor si la gente no les oía hablar un idioma extranjero. Sasuke le había dicho que aquellas tierras estaban llenas de viajeros, pero no estaba de más tomar precauciones. Girando a la derecha, el hombre la dirigió a una calle más grande, más atestada de gente de todo tipo. Entraron a un edificio pequeño. Hinata se quedó en la puerta, observando las paredes llenas con pequeños establecimientos, como si fueran celdas. El Uchiha fue hacia lo que parecía un contenedor y miró a la vieja mujer que había tras él. Ignoró cómo ella apretaba los dientes y se daba prisa en entregarle un largo pergamino. El hombre lo abrió, miró a través de él, buscando algo, y localizó lo que necesitaba a la izquierda del contenedor. Poniendo su sangre en el papel, la Heredera escuchó un click y vio cómo se abría la puerta.

Sin mediar palabra, el portador del Sharingan entró y cogió una bolsa. Asintió a la mujer y le hizo una seña a Hinata, indicándole que era momento de irse. Caminaron a lo largo de la calle de nuevo, mientras él abría la bolsa y sacaba un abrigo como el que ella llevaba puesto. Se lo puso con calma, abrochándolo con precisión. Cuando paró miró a la mujer. Ella lo miró con preguntas en los ojos, haciéndole suspirar.

-Necesitamos encontrar un sitio para escondernos. Podemos estar aquí algún tiempo.

Pasando a su lado, la joven observó su espalda y se preguntó adónde iba en ese momento. Se apresuró en seguirle. Caminaron algún tiempo y de vez en cuando entraron en algún edificio pequeño, pero un poco más alto que el anterior. Al entrar, a Hinata no le ayudó ver lo oscuro que era el local. Había mucha gente en él, pero los pocos que los miraban se asustaron. El olor del rechazo llenaba la atmósfera.

Sasuke, por otro lado, parecía totalmente normal en aquel sitio. Fue hacia lo que parecía el camarero y miró al hombre. Los miró a ambos y finalmente entregó al Uchiha una llave. El hombre de pelo negro sacó unas pocas monedas de oro de su bolsa y se las tendió en la mano. Cogiendo la llave, le hizo una seña a la joven para que lo siguiera. Subieron las escaleras hasta llegar a un pequeño pasillo que se parecía mucho al que había junto a la habitación en la que la habían raptado. Hinata tembló, pero acompañó al hombre hasta la puerta negra. Entraron en la habitación, y el portador del Sharingan se dio prisa en cerrar la puerta y comprobar varias veces si estaba totalmente bloqueada. Dejó la llave en el bolsillo de su pantalón, suspiró, y se dirigió a una de las pequeñas sillas de madera.

-Intenta hablar lo más bajo posible. Alguien podría reconocer nuestro lenguaje.- asintió, apartándose un poco. Él continuó.- E intenta no usar tu chakra, lo sentirán.- Hinata miró sus dedos y los movió, sintiéndose descontenta.

-Lo perdí.

-¿El qué?

-El chakra que había recuperado por la noche. Ya no lo tengo.- una sonrisa de medio lado asomó a los labios del hombre. Miró alrededor de aquella pequeña habitación. Parecía no haber sido usado en años. No quería correr el riesgo de todas formas. Había una mesa pequeña, en la que ahora estaba apoyado su codo, y dos sillas pequeñas en total. En el otro lado de la habitación había una cama. Era pequeña y estaba llena de bultos, y seguramente también tendría chinches y cosas de las que él no tenía ni idea. Suspiró una vez más y se levantó.

-Quédate aquí. No tardaré en volver.- Era seguro dejarla ahí. No podría escaparse sin tener chakra. Saliendo de la habitación y encerrándola, observó cómo ella lo miraba con ojos frustrados.

Estaba encerrada en aquella sucia habitación. Sola. Un poco de paz podría venirle bien. Aquel sitio era siniestro. Echó un vistazo a la habitación y se centró en la cama. ¿Se suponía que tenían que dormir ahí? Ocultó su cara, totalmente roja, entre sus manos, y se sentó en la silla abrazando sus piernas. ¿Qué vendría ahora? ¿Por qué estaba ella en esa situación después de todo? Si sólo hubiera sido más cuidadosa, estaría en Konoha en ese momento, celebrando la promoción de Naruto como Hokage y la vuelta de Sasuke. Pero no. En ese momento, estaba encerrada en una tierra extraña con un psicópata que quería dios sabe qué de ella. Tragó y exhaló el aire, sintiendo ganas de llorar. Estaba aterrada, frustrada, y tenía frío. La habitación era demasiado oscura y la deprimía.

Acabó levantándose, y encontró algunas velas cerca del fuego. Se concentró en la calidez de las llamas, y no se dio cuenta cuando el hombre volvió y se quedó mirándola. Se sobresaltó al notarlo justo a su espalda. Sasuke sólo la miraba con los ojos negros, enfadado. Era muy fácil de molestar. Caminó hacia ella, y la joven retrocedió. El Uchiha paró, sin entender su comportamiento.

-Aquí.- dejó caer una bolsa a un lado. No tenía intención de hacerla sentir incómoda. Era mejor que ella se asustara de él, lo divertía.

La Heredera abrió la bolsa y miró su contenido. Finalmente agarró unos pantalones negros, una camiseta negra, y una blusa. Se volvió hacia él con sorpresa, sólo para ver que había comprado algunas ropas para sí mismo y se había quitado la camiseta. Hinata no pudo evitar mirar su pecho. La luz de las velas creaba profundas sombras en sus músculos, marcándolos. Parecía delgado, pero era muy musculoso. Tampoco pudo evitar ver las cicatrices que tenía. Reconoció la marca del Rasengan de Naruto inmediatamente.

Cuando la Hyuuga se dio cuenta de que había estado mirándolo durante bastante tiempo, notó que el hombre la observaba, sin camiseta. La estaba mirando y una malvada sonrisa cubría su cara. La chica giró sobre sí misma y caminó hacia una esquina de la habitación, intentando respirar. Era la persona más horrible que había conocido. La portadora del Byakugan escuchó cómo reía, pero decidió no prestarle atención. Se quitó las ropas bajo el abrigo y se puso los pantalones. Parecían ropas de hombre, lo que explicaba que fueran largos y llenos de bolsillos. Sin embargo, la joven no se podía poner la camiseta con el abrigo puesto. Sonrojándose locamente, se lo quitó y miró por encima de su hombro, dándose prisa de vestirse de nuevo. Cuando se dio la vuelta, comprobó que se había acostado a un lado de la cama, y no pudo evitar volver a mirar su espalda. Él no la había mirado en absoluto. ¿Era cortesía o sólamente no estaba interesado en ella aunque fuera un hombre? Hinata se sintió fea, y luego se recriminó por esas preguntas estúpidas. ¿Desde cuándo a ella le importaba lo que pensara de ella y cómo la viera?

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

-Yo...- pero él la cortó.

-Necesitamos descansar. Nos iremos mañana por la mañana temprano.- ella suspiró. Se sentó en una de las sillas y miró sus pies. Notó cómo Sasuke se daba la vuelta y ponía sus ojos rojos sobre ella.- Te he preguntado que qué estabas haciendo.- apoyado en su codo, la miraba. Estaba enfadado.

-Yo solo...

-No me hagas arrastrarte a la cama.- abrió los labios, con ojos salvajes.

-No voy a dormir en la misma cama que tú.

-Sí que lo harás.

-No...

-No tuviste problemas la otra noche durmiendo pegada a mí.- su cara ardió. Se levantó y puso dos sillas juntas. Se sentó en una, y puso sus pies en la otra, mirando en cualquier dirección menos a Sasuke. Incluso cuando la chica era pequeña, las sillas eran demasiado pequeñas para ella, pero cualquier cosa sería mejor que... De repente, Sasuke había aparecido ante ella. La estudió, mirando sus ojos blancos. Ella intentó apartarlo, pero él la agarró y descansó su mano en la base del cuello.- ¿Prefieres que use el genjutsu?

No. Sin embargo, dormir en aquella cama estaba fuera de lugar, estando sola con él todo el tiempo. Intentó apartarlo de ella, pero sólo encontró aire entre sus brazos. Abrazándola, deslizó su brazo izquierdo tras sus rodillas y la cogió en brazos, furioso. Ella lo golpeó, pero no tuvo éxito. Al final, la tiró sobre la dura cama. Hinata intentó levantarse, pero él la agarró de nuevo. El Uchiha la abrazó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él, apartando la cara y con los labios apretados en una fina línea.

-Puedo estar así toda la noche.

-Suéltame.

-Compórtate.

-¡Suéltame!

-¡Eres una niña malcriada!- La Heredera se sobresaltó e intentó apartarlo, y gritó cuando Sasuke la agarro por las costillas y la colocó totalmente pegada a él. La sujetó mientras su mano derecha recorría su cintura. Metió la mano bajo la camiseta, sintiendo la piel caliente. Hinata intentó abofetearlo, pero él agarró su mano y se puso sobre ella. La joven se congeló, sabiendo que todo lo que intentara iba a ser inútil. Tembló mientras él volvía a inclinarse contra ella, su respiración caliente le cosquilleaba en la oreja.- Parece ser que tienes que estar a punto de ser violada para que te quedes quieta.- estuvo así un instante, mirándola con su Sharingan activado. Hinata había empezado a hiperventilar cuando él se dio la vuelta hasta el otro lado de la cama, dándole la espalda.- Te lo dije. Compórtate y no tendré que usar la fuerza.

La Hyuuga también le dio la espalda, intentando alejarse lo máximo posible. Quería llorar, pero no iba a darle ese placer. ¿Cuándo iba a acabar esa locura?

**continuará...**

**Hola! Aquí os dejo el capítulo! No pongo demasiadas cosas porque voy fatal de tiempo ahora mismo... Luego si no, edito! =)**

**Gracias a todos! Y por cierto! AnnaDax ha hecho una precuela de la historia preciosa! ha dicho que va a poner más cositas, pero por ahora... tenemos dos chapters nuevos para leer! Se llama Crimson, altamente recomendable ^^**


	10. Nueva percepción

**Disclaimer: los personajes son de Kishimoto, la historia original se llama The madness of an enchanting obsession, cuya autora es AnnaDax. Yo únicamente la traduzco para poder difundirla**

**10 - NUEVA PERCEPCIÓN**

Hinata se despertó dolorida. Esa cama era, oficialmente, la peor en la que había dormido nunca. Le dolía la espalda y el cuello, y estaba tan entumecida que apenas podía moverse. Al menos estaba caliente.

Luego, notó pequeños cambios. El primero, que tenía su chakra de vuelta. Sus dedos hormigueaban y se sentía más fuerte. Pero eso sólo significaba otra cosa. Para que eso pasara, tenía que estar cerca de Sasuke. Demasiado cerca. Intentando sentir su propio cuerpo no era fácil, estaba atenazado y había algo sobre ella. Activó su Byakugan y vio un brazo descansando en su cintura. Estaba al borde de la cama, pero el hombre tras ella estaba muy cerca. De hecho, su cara prácticamente estaba enterrada en su pelo, y la sensación de calidez y su respiración la hicieron sonrojarse por alguna razón.

La joven tragó. Su brazo derecho era pesado, pero se sentía confortable con él sobre ella. Algo la hizo sentirse acogida. Parpadeó, sintiendo el cuerpo completo del hombre pegado a ella. La había abrazado a lo largo de su sueño. Congelada, la Heredera no sabía qué hacer. La incomodaba y la agradaba. Su cara acabaría haciendo arder las sábanas. Lentamente cogió su muñeca y la intentó levantar, concentrándose para no despertarle. Sólo su toque lo alertó del movimiento, y apretó su mano contra el torso con un firme agarre. Inconscientemente, el hombre la acercó contra él, pasando su brazo entre sus pechos. Hinata iba a pegarle una patada para tirarlo de la cama pero se congeló de nuevo. Sintió algo en la parte baja de su espalda. Algo... duro.

Con un chillido, la joven concentró chakra en la palma de su mano y, usando su técnica del Puño Suave, lo golpeó en el pecho. El Uchiha voló a lo largo de la cama y cayó al suelo con fuerza. Hinata también giró sobre sí misma, saltando sobre sus pies. Dio unos pasos atrás hasta que chocó contra la pared.

-¿Qué demonios está mal contigo?- miró al hombre, intentando respirar. Estaba apoyado en sus rodillas, con el brazo hincado sobre la cama. Sus pupilas rojas la atravesaban como dagas. Lentamente, se levantó, frotando su pecho. La chica no pudo evitar suspirar y ocultó la cara entre sus manos.

-Tú... ¿Qué estabas haciendo tú?- su voz sonaba amortiguada, pero el hombre se las arregló para entenderla. Sasuke estaba confuso. ¿Por qué lo atacaría ella mientras dormía? Tenía su chakra de vuelta, lo que significaba que habían estado lo suficientemente cerca como para que lo absorbiera. El hombre miró hacia abajo, encontrando la razón por la que lo había golpeado.

-Oh, no seas niña.- frotó su cuello y se sentó en la cama, dándole la espalda.

-¿Ni... niña? Tú... tú...- él volvió la cabeza y la miró por el rabillo del ojo. Su Sharingan había sido reemplazado por el negro más profundo que ella había visto.

-Soy un hombre. Estas cosas pasan por las mañanas.- la joven abrió las palmas y lo miró.

-¿Qué?- él suspiró.

-¿No tienes un primo o algo? ¿No te ha contado sobre este tipo de cosas?- negó con la cabeza, con pánico.

-¡No! Neji-niisan nunca podría...- luego paró, mirando al suelo.

-Ah.- continuó el hombre.- Cierto. Eres la Princesa Hyuuga. No tienes nada que ver con el primitivo organismo del hombre. Además, asesinaron a tu primo en la guerra, ¿no?- la joven achicó los ojos, mirándolo.

-No hables de él. No así.

-No lo haré.- un suspiro escapó de sus pulmones. Sasuke se frotó la cara, intentando despertarse.- [¿Qué hora es?]- parpadeó, sintiéndose extrañamente fresco. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo había dormido bien. Miró de nuevo a la chica, que seguía apoyada en la pared, justo al otro lado de la habitación.- Cálmate. Nos vamos.

Se levantó y fue al baño. Hinata sólo lo miró y pensó que al final moriría si seguían pasando ese tipo de cosas en las que no quería pensar. Finalmente se relajó, intentando respirar regularmente. Por supuesto, él no intentaba violarla. Meneando su cabeza de nuevo, trató de apartar los recuerdos de ese hombre rubio que la había raptado. Hinata no podía ocultar que estaba agradecida al Uchiha por haberlo matado. Quizás él la había protegido por sus propias razones, pero la había salvado sin pedir nada a cambio.

-Vamos.- la llamó, abriendo la puerta.

-¿Dónde vamos?

-A comer.

Hinata estaba ligeramente sorprendida. Comía poco, pero su estómago empezaba a protestar ahora y estaba contenta por aquella idea. Sin embargo, no pensaba que Sasuke necesitara comer también. De algún modo ella parecía haber olvidado que Sasuke era un humano después de todo.

Lo siguió a otro pequeño y lúgubre edificio que olía mal y había gente todavía peor. La chica miró al portador del Sharingan ir hacia la barra y pedir algo a la camarera. Ella asintió y habló, pero él no prestó demasiada atención. La joven tenía el pelo largo y rubio, y unos ojos grandes muy bonitos. Su sonrisa era enternecedora, pero el Uchiha sólo se apresuró a darle algo de dinero y volvió a la mesa en la esquina, donde Hinata se había sentado. No habló y sólo asintió a la misma chica rubia que traía dos vasos de agua para ellos. Le sonreía tímidamente, con las mejillas sonrojadas. A ella le gustaba.

La Hyuuga la miró, como si estuviera tras una puerta. Cuando ella volvió a mirar al hombe, se dio cuenta de que la observaba.

-¿Estás celosa?- parpadeó.

-¿Debería estar celosa de qué?- por primera vez, la chica vio su sonrisa. No la mueca, una genuina sonrisa. Era pequeña y duró solo un segundo, pero no pudo olvidar cómo adornaba su cara.

-Tienes razón. Ella no tiene ni la mitad de cosas que tú.- enarcando una ceja, la Heredera se sonrojó un poco.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Olvídalo.- la camarera volvió. Les sirvió algo de sopa, lo que parecía un plato de carne con salsa de tomate y algo de pan. La chica le dijo algo a Sasuke, pero él sólo negó con la cabeza y ella se fue.

-¿Sabes lo que ha dicho?

-Me ha preguntado si necesitábamos algo más.

-Así que, ¿entiendes su lengua?

-Un poco. He pasado tiempo aquí, pero conozco muy poco su lengua para que todos noten que soy un extranjero. La gente en estas tierras es muy suspicaz.- La Hyuuga asintió y miró lo que aparentemente era sopa de pollo. Era grasienta y salada, pero tenía que comérsela.- Intenta comer todo lo que puedas.- continuó él.- Sé que no es lo que estás acostumbrada a comer en tu palacio, pero lo necesitamos.

-[¿Acostumbrada a comer?] ¿cuánto tiempo tienes intención de retenerme aquí?

-No es necesario para nosotros estar en este pueblo exactamente. De hecho, será mejor si nos marchamos pronto. Pero te llevaré conmigo hasta que me las arregle para persuadirte de lo que quiero que hagas.

-¿Y qué es lo que quieres de mí exactamente? Ya arreglé tu brazo.- Sasuke miró su mano derecha y movió los dedos.

-Mi brazo no es la razón por la que te traje conmigo.

-¿Y cuál es?- el hombre posó los ojos sobre ella y la estudió mientras hablaba tranquilamente.

-Quiero que me ayudes a destruir Konoha.

-Estás loco.

-Siéntate.

-No.

-Siéntate antes de que lo haga yo.

-Me voy.- Hinata se dio la vuelta e intentó ir hacia la puerta. La agarró por la cintura instantáneamente.

-¿Te has vuelto loca?

-Déjame ir.- siseó, intentando soltarse de su agarre. Sasuke estaba furioso. Le cogió la otra mano y la volvió hacia él. La gente los estaba mirando con demasiado interés.

-La única razón por la que no te he matado todavía está fuera de tus cortesías. Ahora, acaba tu comida.- Hinata lo miró, insegura de lo que pudiera hacer por las ganas que tenía de abofetearlo. Además, si hacía una escena en ese momento, la gente podría ir tras ellos. Por otra parte, incluso si ella conseguía escapar, ¿dónde iría? Miró hacia abajo, para darse cuenta de que él la miraba. Se estaba acostumbrando a sus expresiones. La había dejado calmarse y había vuelto a sentarse en la silla. Hinata había perdido el apetito y ahora sólo miraba el extraño líquido ante ella.- Come.

-No tengo hambre. Puedes comértelo tú.- los ojos negros recorrieron su cara, pero no discutió. Cogió el plato de carne y se lo acabó rápidamente. Parecía gustarle la salsa de tomate. Sin embargo, pasó de la sopa.

-Vamos.

-¿Adónde?

-De vuelta a la taverna. Parece que te gusta montar escenas.- el hombre se levantó y se puso el abrigo, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. Una voz familiar tras ellos sonó justo antes de que salieran del edificio. Dándose la vuelta, el Uchiha miró a la camarera. La joven se dirigió hacia él con rapidez, mirándose los pies. Dijo unas pocas palabras y le tendió un trozo de papel con algo escrito, pero oculto a la vista. Una vez en la calle, el hombre abrió el papel y miró lo que había escrito.

-¿Qué es eso?- no podía evitarlo, era curiosa. Con las cejas enarcadas, la miró y arrugó el papel en su mano, tirándolo a un lado de la calle.

-Parecía ser la invitación a una cita.

Cerrando la puerta tras él, Sasuke se quitó el abrigo y lo tiró sobre la cama deshecha. Se sentó en una de las sillas pequeñas y esperó a que la chica hiciera lo mismo.

Vio cómo se quitaba el abrigo y lo dejaba graciosamente en el lado izquierdo de la mesa ante ella.

-No puedes destruir Konoha.

-¿Por qué no?

-Es tu pueblo y...

-Era mi pueblo cuando era un niño ignorante.- la interrumpió.- El hecho de que naciera y creciera allí no hace que quiera pasar mi tiempo allí.- la Heredera se dejó caer sobre la silla. Ese hombre llevaba la locura en los huesos.

-¿Cómo puedes querer una cosa así?

-¿Eres hija única, Hinata?- ella parpadeó.

-No. Tengo una hermana.

-Entonces, ¿cómo te sentirías si tu hermana asesina a todos y cada uno de los miembros de tu clan? ¿Cómo reaccionarías si fueras el único superviviente y tienes que vivir en un mundo sin empatía y que te desprecia? ¿No querrías matarla?- esperó por su respuesta, pero ella no dijo nada.- Por supuesto que lo harías.- continuó.- Después, cuando finalmente lo has hecho, ¿no sentirías que has fallado al entender que todo lo que hizo fue para protegerte? En una orden de proteger a la villa que no ha agradecido el tipo de sacrificio que tuvo que hacer?

-Hanabi...- Hinata intentó calmar aquella situación un poco.- Ella no es así.

-Bueno, mi hermano lo era. Se causó a sí mismo un inmenso dolor porque la villa había decidido que nuestro clan era una panda de traidores. ¿Puedes entender cómo te sentirías cuando te dieras cuenta de eso?

-Yo... yo no sé...

-Yo sí. Y tú podrías. Eres amable, frágil, tienes calma. Pero eres igual que yo. Sólo has tenido la suerte de tener un Clan que es ciego obedeciendo todas las órdenes sin cuestionarse.

-Yo no soy como tú.- lo miró, intentando no apartar la vista de sus ojos.

-¿De verdad piensas eso?

-Sí.

-Estoy seguro de que estarías dispuesta a matar a cualquiera que hubiera herido a tu familia y a todo aquel al que quieres. No eres tan diferente a mí como piensas.- la Hyuuga siguió mirándolo. La vela que había encendido creaba profundas sombras en su rostro, haciéndole parecer más mortal que de normal. La pequeña llama jugaba con el color rojo de sus ojos.

-No necesitas destruir la villa entera, Sasuke-san. Sólo unas pocas personas son responsables de lo que le pasó a tu Clan. Pero la mayoría de Konoha son gente inocente.

-No importa.

-Por supuesto que importa. Hay gente que mira por ti. Naruto-kun, Kakashi-san, Sakura-san... Hay mucha gente que quiere que vuelvas...- el Uchiha rió, alarmándola.

-No juegues conmigo. A ninguna de esas ratas le importa lo que me pase.

-Bueno, yo creo que sí. Y no me pidas que tome parte en este plan insano que simplemente va a llevar a que te maten.- el hombre la miró por un momento, sorprendido por sus palabras.

-Todavía no me conoces. ¿Por qué te preocuparías por mí cuando tu vida corre peligro al intentar pararme?

-Te conozco poco, tienes razón. Puedo entenderte. Si todas esas cosas me hubieran sucedido a mí y a mi clan...- respiró profundamente e intentó no imaginarlo.- Probablemente me hubiera vuelto loca también. No puedo imaginar cómo te sentiste al ver a tus padres y familia...- paró de hablar, incapaz de continuar. Jugando con el abrigo en la mesa, se llevó una mano a los ojos. El portador del Sharingan estaba en silencio. Hinata se sentía mal por traerle de nuevo aquellos recuerdos.- Perdona...- sollozó. Sasuke se levantó y caminó hacia ella. Le quitó el abrigo con el que se estaba cubriendo, tirándolo al suelo y apartó la mesa que había frente a ella. Le cogió la cara entre sus dedos y la miró a los ojos blancos, examinándolos un momento. La joven miraba los suyos negros con interés. De alguna manera, tras esa conversación, ella ya no le tenía miedo. Podía entenderlo perfectamente.

-Tú y yo...- su voz era sólo un murmullo.- No somos tan diferentes después de todo.

**continuará...**

**¿Os he dicho que amo este fic y... este capítulo? jajajaj**

**No me alargo mucho, pero gracias por leer! Besitos!**


End file.
